Catching Fire
by sanadamaiko
Summary: General Qiao Mi Xun always held Wei's glory as her first priority. But when she is sent out in a mission to destroy Wu, she finds she is torn between the task to bring her kingdom to triumph, and the love for the boy she had never known. Lu Xun / OC
1. Deciding Fates

"_Mi Xun!"_

_It was odd, almost uncomfortable to see myself back in the dark blue I used to wear. Looking down, it felt unfamiliar – or, rather, __**I**__ felt unfamiliar. It was only a moment ago that I was clad in ruby red, defending Jian Yong's central base. Now, I fought alongside the enemy – well, __**their**__ enemy, to be exact._

"_Fall back!" my Wei allies commanded. Units fled the battlefield, running towards our main camp. It was situated near the docks, for a quick escape._

"_Mi Xun!" The voice, usually calm and collected, was edged with panic, and some fear. I closed my eyes. If I headed straight to the main camp, I would risk being seen, and cut down. On impulse, I ran into the forest path to my left, hoping he would not find me._

_It was vain hope, of course. My footsteps were echoed, daring to outrun even me. My name rang around me, again and again. It made me want to go deaf. It made me want to die._

_An arm flashed out in front of me, and I sidestepped in time to raise my daggers in instinctive defense. An attractive, boyish face blinked up at me, confused and hurt, imploring._

"_Why are you running?" He asked softly._

_I thought, staying quiet for a moment. "Because I'm lost. I don't know what to do." I admitted, feeling my cheeks burn. "Why are you running after me?"_

_He stared back at me, his light golden eyes burning with a fierce determination._

"_Because I'm lost. I don't know what to do without you."_

_I lowered my guard, blinking back my shock. "Do you not understand? I lied, I tricked you. Everything was a set up, down to this last battle. It was all laid out for me, from the very beginning."_

"_Then why do you say you are lost?" he reasoned quietly._

"_Because I never wanted to do this." I rubbed my face, and I could feel my wounds stinging ferociously behind my palm. "I just want to return home. I just want to forget about all this."_

"_But I don't want you to go home." He insisted, a stubborn look on his face. "I don't want you to forget… about me."_

_My head snapped up, and a look of pained indignation came to my face. "Go back to your main camp, Lu Xun. And tell your commander: Wei has overrun Jiang Dong Castle." I snapped, my eyes trailing to the mass of blue hurrying to the docks._

"_And what will you do, then?" He murmured, sheathing his sword._

"_I don't know. Leave. Go back to He Fei. It is none of your concern." I replied stiffly._

"_So I will come find you." He shot back, irritatingly smug._

"_Don't." I hissed. "You will get yourself killed."_

"_And we all put ourselves in that risk when we step out of bed." He argued, making to step towards me. I raised my daggers to his neck, crossing the blades against the skin of his throat. _

"_Leave. Now." I growled._

"_And if I should not?" He taunted. "You'll kill me, then? Go ahead."_

_A heavy silence fell, with us staring challengingly at each other. I stepped back, making my decision._

_A blade pierced his armor, lodging itself deep into his stomach. His eyes widened as he groaned in agony, crumpling to the ground, a heap of fiery red clothing._

_A hand rested on my shoulder, and a steely voice whispered into my ear as I stared down at the fallen Wu general._

"_Well done, General. You have served your kingdom well."_

_

* * *

  
_

"General Qiao! You're late for your war meeting-"

"I know!" I snarled, running past the scribe who was clutching his scrolls to his chest. He looked stunned at the curt tone I'd used, but I'd rushed past too quickly to care.

"General Qiao! Lord Cao Pi is already in the council room, he awaits-"

"I **heard**, Cao Xui," I countered angrily, skidding across the marble floors. Nearly missing my destination, I stumbled clumsily through the war council room's heavy doors. All chatter and discussion ceased, and every pair of eyes averted to me, panting heavily from ramming into a pillar which, in my haste, I had not forseen.

"General Qiao. How nice of you to drop by. Care to take a seat?" Our strategist, Sima Yi, sneered. I glowered back, knowing he thought of me as some sort of idiot.

"Lord Cao Pi. Please – forgive my tardiness." I knelt at my emperor's feet, bowing my head. Behind me, someone scoffed.

"Take a seat, general. We have much to discuss." Emperor Cao's icy voice commanded. "As we were saying, strategies must be made to take Wu territory. By cutting down their resources, they'll be weakened, and will crumble at a strike. We know that their forts are heavily guarded. Therefore, we must attack from the inside – break their forces, with their own forces." Cao Pi continued, as I settled myself beside General Zhang He, who patted my hand lightly in reassurance before returning his attention to our lord's words.

"A ploy letter, perhaps?" Sima Yi suggested. "Break the trust between them by planting a defection letter on one of their officers."

Cao Pi pondered, furrowing his brow. "It is… Plausible. But overused."

"We'll save that for a plan B." Zhang He sang, smiling politely. Sima Yi scowled venomously back. Unable to resist, I tried to choke back my laughter, which came out much too loudly.

The twisted Wei strategist raised his eyebrows at me. "Something to say, Mi Xun?"

I cast him a look of pure, unchallenged hatred.

"Your thoughts, General Qiao, are open for discussion here at the council. If you have anything to say, please do." Cao Pi interrupted in a bored tone.

"Well." I racked my brains. I hadn't much expected to speak at all in the council – usually, I dozed off by the first half of it. I didn't see the need for strategy – why should I, if I could just wipe out whom I pleased, and claim what I had to? "How about… Erm."

"Yes?" Sima Yi smiled wickedly. "We're all dying to hear your very elaborate and foolproof plan, general."

"Instead of a brainless defection letter, which has been used too often," I spat, glaring at him, "We should consider a fake defection, itself."

"Preposterous, my Lord-" Sima Yi began to protest, but the emperor raised a sharp hand to silence him.

"If we send a Wei officer to defect to Wu, we will surely gain access to their strategies. These plans will be passed onto us, and we will be able to counterattack every move they make."

Murmured assent filled the room.

"Our fake defection will have to be very convincing." Xiahou Dun mused. "They're not stupid, I'll give them that. They'll need a reason to completely trust our spy. A reason, perhaps, to hate Wei."

I cast a scathing look at the obnoxious strategist, seated beside the emperor.

"_That_ can be arranged." I muttered quietly.

"Our spy must also be trustworthy. We can't risk him _really_ defecting to the other side." Sima Yi added smugly, as though it were his brilliant idea from the beginning.

"Yes." Cao Pi murmured softly. "Which is why it will be a 'her'."

The room fell silent and awkwardly tense. Everyone stared in disbelief.

"My Lord, you cannot think-?"

"Who would it be, but-?"

"Lady Zhen? But, sire – " Xiahou Yuan started, but Cao Pi slammed his right hand on the desk's surface with such force that everyone cringed, despite themselves.

"My wife? Do you see me as a fool?" He growled.

"No, no, sire. I only meant-"

"General Qiao. Would you carry out your ingenious plan?" He bellowed at me, looking like half a madman.

My eyes widened, and everyone stared in expectance at me. I wanted to say, '_no, thank you, my lord, but I'm quite fine. You know. Here'._

"Of course, my Lord. It would be an honor."

**So hello, new story! (: I've been meaning to put this up for quite a while now, so hopefully you'll enjoy it.**

**I know the beginning was a bit draggy, but I hope that that at least served as a springboard for the storyline.**

**I'd really like to hear from you guys, so review!**

**Much love,**

**victoria jane asher.**


	2. To Wear Fire

"_I promise I'll __**try**__ to miss you."Zhang He said dramatically from my doorway._

"_Keep your mouth shut, good man, and help me clean up this mess." I ordered, gathering up odds and ends strewn across the floor. Zhang He picked up a worn out chongsam by his feet, examining it._

"_You'll have to be a little more lady-like while you're there, Mi Xun." He advised, as I snatched it from his grasp. He smiled fondly._

"_Lady-like? I hardly know the meaning of the word." I shuddered, thinking of peach blossoms and fancy attire._

"_Which is why you should probably brush up on the Qiao side of your family, dear girl."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You __**do **__have cousins in Wu, don't you? The famed Qiao sisters? Flowers of Jiang Dong? The most beautiful, the most sought after women in all of China?"_

"_Right. Them. Cousins." Truth be told, I hadn't seem them in almost a decade. Not only that, but my allegiance to Wei had made them slightly out of bounds._

"_You could learn a thing or two, Mi Xun." He said sagely._

"_And when I come back, I suppose you expect me to give up my position because I wouldn't want to fight anymore?" I frowned at the prospect, tying up my pack._

"_Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." He laughed. "You'll always want to fight, Mi Xun."_

_I rolled my eyes, but smiled with affection. _

"_Good luck, Mi Xun." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "The fate of Wei rests on you."_

_

* * *

  
_

I looked back at the speck of gray that was once my home, my kingdom – He Fei. I didn't know how I would stand fighting for Wu, and fighting my own people. My stallion slowed to a trot, and I turned to Zhang He, who had kindly accompanied me to the outskirts of Jiang Dong.

"Thank you." I muttered quietly.

"We will meet again, I assure you. Just do as we planned. And no treachery, alright?" He added jokingly. I smiled weakly in reply. "Be safe, General. Wei is counting on you."

"I will. I will not fail." I promised, though I felt hollow.

"Then I will leave you here." We nodded at each other, and Zhang He cast me one last reassuring smile before galloping back at full speed to where we came. Pulling myself up, I rode towards the large gate, holding my breath.

Two watchguards ran to me, halting my horse with their spears.

"State your name and business." One of them said.

"General Qiao Mi Xun of Cao Wei, daughter of Qiao Ming Li, here to deliver a personal message."

"All personal messages must be screened, general." The other one informed me.

"I'm sorry, but my message is of a private nature, and happens to be unwritten." I replied scathingly. The two men looked at me in suspicion.

"We can't let you in if- "

"I assure you, sir, that I am here for my own reasons, to speak only for myself." I couldn't tell if it was obvious that I was lying. "Also, I have cousins I wish to see."

"Cousins?"

"The Qiao sisters." _Idiots,_ I nearly added.

"Your arms then, general. And an escort to our emperor, as well. For security measures." The first watchguard lowered his spear.

"Fine." I hissed, unsheathing my daggers and dropping them to the ground, by the feet of the second. "And the escort?"

"You'll have to wait as we inform our captain-"

"Go, then!" I snapped, impatient. The second guard scurried into the castle at top speed, racing to the entrance as a tapped my foot impatiently.

"Your steed, then, General?"

"Yes, yes." I waved my hand dismissively, my eyes darting around in anxiety. What if they didn't let me in?

Minutes passed and my stomach grew heavier. Just when I was about to give up waiting and march right in, the gates opened to reveal the watchguard, accompanied by a man who was familiar, but whom I could not place. The guards bowed and retreated back to their tower.

"General Qiao Mi Xun, serving under Cao Wei, here to deliver a personal message for Emperor Sun Ce?" He asked gruffly.

"Yes." I was getting annoyed, feeling that if he asked me what my message was, I'd find myself strangling him.

Instead, he asked, "And how old are you, kid?"

"I beg your pardon?" I blinked, appalled.

"You heard me."

"Eighteen." He looked shocked.

"You're a bit too short to be eighteen." He commented.

"Comforting words, General." I shot curtly. "Now do I get to go in, or do I have to walk all the way back?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, firecracker, let's go. But any funny tricks, and I'll drag you by the scruff all the way back to He Fei. Got it?"

"Please." I rolled my eyes, and pursed my lips.

Were we really becoming that predictable?

* * *

I stood, waiting in the imperial room, staring at the empty throne. My escort, introducing himself as Lu Meng, stood a few steps away, eyeing me to make sure I didn't pull a stunt. To prove my utmost innocence, I stood still, staring straight ahead.

It felt like an hour or two before the grand doors swung open, to reveal a burly man in his near thirties, looking at me in some confusion. He walked up to his throne, and plopped down carelessly.

"So. What's up?" He asked, looking bored.

I blinked in inexpressible disbelief. I didn't know other emperors could be so… Casual?

Sun Ce gestured wildly. "Someone told me that you told them you had something important to tell me?"

"Well, yes, I…" I stuttered, turning red.

"So what is it?" He asked, confused.

"I… I just…" I cleared my throat. "I wish… I wish to serve Wu, Lord Sun Ce. I wish to join your army."

A light sparked in his eyes, and he looked wary, but interested. "Why would Wei just let a general defect without cutting him down before he left the gates?" He wondered.

"I have left in secret, lord, to regain my honor." I knew this would work, if I included remorse mixed with valor in my reason. "I wish to redeem myself."

"Heartfelt, too, I presume?" A handsome man by the emperor's right arched his eyebrows. "And this is not a ploy, is it?"

"No, as a matter of fact." I replied simply.

"And you have something to prove yourself with?" He pressed.

"Only my word, and your ladies'." I answered.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked, clearly shocked.

"My cousins, the Qiao sister's, who I hear have been wed to the Lords Sun Ce and Zhou Yu? Word travels fast, especially if it is someone held in high esteem. I have sent them a message briefly explaining the cause of my arrival."

The two men, emperor and right-hand man, looked at each other, as if communicating by mind. He turned to my escort. "Lu Meng, my wife and her sister, if you please." He commanded. Lu Meng bowed and hurried out of the room.

"How long have you been serving under Wei?" The other man inquired.

"Five years."

"Since you were…?"

"Thirteen, my lord."

"And you are… loyal, to your kingdom?" He asked challengingly.

"I was." I lied. He pursed his lips, but said nothing more, as, at that moment, the intricate doors swung open, and two young and strikingly beautiful ladies entered the room.

"Mixi!" One of them squealed. Despite myself, I smiled.

"Xiao Qiao! I have missed you."

Xiao made to run to me, arms outstretched, but the irksome strategist by Sun Ce's side stopped her.

"Xiao Qiao," He warned her in a tone I'd never recognize in my old home – a mixture of control and love, in a sort of careful command. She frowned at me, and stopped, hanging her head.

"Yes, Lord Zhou Yu." She sighed, and looked apologetically at me as she made her way to his side, where he seemed to shield her protectively. I scowled at him.

The other girl walked forward, smiling serenely. "Mi Xun." She murmured. "It has been so long." She grasped my hand, and I smiled back.

"So you guys really know each other?" Sun Ce scratched his head. "Da Qiao?"

Da Qiao let go of my hand, turning to the emperor. "I fear my cousin no longer finds cause to serve Wei, my lord. She now wishes, fervently, to fight for Wu."

"Please, Lord Sun Ce," Xiao Qiao pleaded. "Please let Mi Xun stay."

"Sun Ce, think about this," Zhou Yu protested. "We generals fear their emperor – no officer would even dare to think of treachery."

Sun Ce stared, troubled, at each of our faces – Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao and me. "I will give you a chance. You may serve in my army. But one slip up, and I'll have you thrown in the dungeon. Got it?"

"Yes. I understand, my lord." I bowed deeply.

"Good." He nodded at Zhou Yu, who gave a slight inclination of the head. Xiao Qiao grinned widely. "This discussion is over. Now let's eat, I'm starving!"


	3. Make A Mess

"Mixi, I can't believe you're staying with us!" Xiao Qiao giggled, much too loudly. "I've missed you, so so so much!"

"We both have, Mi Xun." Da Qiao interjected, smiling. "It has been too long."

"Indeed, it has." I murmured.

"Aw, let's not be sad!" Xiao Qiao pouted. "Let's go to dinner. Mixi, you _must_ meet everyone!"

I was about to point out that not everyone would exactly be bouncing in sheer joy for the news of my defection, but Da Qiao cut in.

"Oh, Xiao Qiao, not looking like that." She '_tsk_'ed, tugging down at the silk shorts the younger girl was clad in. Xiao rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Da. These guys are either too drunk or too stupid to care." She argued.

"Lord Zhou Yu cares." Da Qiao pointed out. The younger cast her a wary, "do-I-really-have-to" look, and Da Qiao dragger her down the hall, knowing she had won. "Mi Xun, just wait there, we will be back in a minute." Da Qiao added, pulling the struggling girl into a chamber to the left.

"Girls," I muttered, then immediately felt like smacking myself.

_Duh, Mi Xun. You're a girl, too._

"Are these yours, little lady?" said a deep, heavy voice from behind me. Startled, I whipped around to find a large-muscled man with a good air to his expression, holding my daggers, sheathed set against one another.

"Yes. Thank you." I couldn't bring myself to smile my thanks – I was too intimidated.

"That's some fine craftsmanship, mind you. Good blades." He nodded at my weapon, then added, "Need a guide to the mess hall?"

"Well, my cousins… Okay." I agreed, considering my situation. He gestured for me to follow, and we began to walk down the hallway.

"Name's Huang Gai." He introduced himself, as we made our way around sharp turns and dimly-lit corridors.

"Qiao Mi Xun." I answered politely. Despite the fact that he looked as though he could beat me into a pulp in a blow, he seemed surprisingly pleasant. He gave me a shocked look that, by my own expression, he turned into a hasty cough.

"Related to the Qiaos, are you?"

"Yes. We're cousins."

"Funny… You don't much resemble them." He scratched his head.

"It's unfortunate, isn't it, that beside them, I make other people's eyes bleed?" I replied dryly.

"Oh, no offense meant, Madam Wei." He laughed heartily at his own little joke. I cracked a smile myself. "Don't worry. Most of us are nice. You might want to watch your back around the pirates though – tricky little critters, they are."

I blinked nervously, but said nothing more.

We made a turn and he lead me to a door, behind which loud chatter and laughter was distinguishable.

"Remember – this is a dining hall, not some court room you lot back in Wei might be used to eating in. If you even eat at all." He joked, then pushed the door open. The roar of noise blew against my face, my eyes widening at the amount of sound one room could take. This was nothing like the mess hall we had back in the Castle in He Fei.

Here, it was, more or less, a mess.

People hopped (literally, in some cases) from table to table, slopping wine down their fronts, slapping each other's backs, dropping food. Soldiers laughed to death at the most unamusing jokes, pushing and telling stories of their past battles, showing off and competing against one another. Almost everyone's mouth was open.

I gaped.

"Eat your fill, I'm sure you'll need it." Huang Gai called over the noise. He seemed completely unperturbed by the deafening shouts. Before I could say anything else, he waved a goodbye and pushed his way into the crowd, barking at them to move aside. Feeling hopelessly lost, I sat down on the nearest empty bench. I didn't know what else to do, having begun to regret my decision of leaving my cousins, who were meant to accompany me here. Dismayed, I began to scratch my nails against the wood of the table, thinking this would be a complete failure, and I'd be beheaded by Cao Pi.

"Aw, come on, Lu Xun! Have a real meal, for once!" A boisterous, rough voice taunted. My head snapped up, and I swivelled around. A heavily tattooed man wearing only a pair of baggy pants and a worn-out red band around his forehead stood halfway onto a bench, a scroll in his hand. With the other, he held back a shorter boy with golden brown hair, clad in robes of shocking red-orange. He looked slightly exasperated, reaching out for his possession, but failing miserably to get them back.

"Gan Ning, you imbecile, give it back!" The boy commanded angrily. "That's important strategy notes!"

"Not until you sit down and actually eat something!"

"That's none of your concern!"

"GUYS! Cut it OUT!" A female voice bellowed, ten times more powerful than any of theirs. The two men cringed.

"Lady Sun." The boy murmured, wrenching himself out of Gan Ning's grasp and bowing respectfully. The slim girl that had interrupted their heated argument turned her piercing green eyes on the taller man.

"What, exactly, is your _problem_, Gan Ning?"

"Aw, Shang Xiang!" Gan Ning whined. "It's just boy fun, nothing to worry about!"

"Your '_boy fun_' is disturbing Lu Xun." She spat venomously.

"We do this all the time; Lu Xun doesn't mind." Gan Ning waved his hand dismissively. "Right, Lu Xun?"

"Actually," The boy started, annoyed, but was cut off by the girl.

"Well, it bothers **me**, so knock it off, or you'll find yourself back at the docks, scrounging for food in the garbage." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed in the direction of the high table. Gan Ning rolled his eyes after her.

"She's too rude to be a princess." He muttered, rubbing his neck in what I assumed was some shame for being shot down by a woman. Noticing my interest in them, he added, "What are you looking at?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Nothing." I snapped.

"Well… Good. Keep your eyes to yourself." He retorted, dropping the scroll on the table and walking away.

"That doesn't even make sense!" I called out, confused.

"You've made quite a scene just an hour after your arrival at Wu, you know." I smiled dryly at Lu Meng, who had come up to my side. "No dinner?"

"I'm not too hungry." I admitted.

"Ah, don't mind Gan Ning. He's usually like that to everyone." Lu Meng remarked in a nonchalant tone.

"You mean, a jerk."

"Yes. Exactly that." He smiled tightly and walked away. Feeling that I was slowly but surely losing my mind, I returned to my tiny act of vandalism.

"Mixi! There you are! To told you she'd be here, Da." Xiao Qiao came to my side, plopping down onto the bench. Da Qiao followed suit, in a more refined manner.

"Hey, Lu Xun!" Xiao Qiao called loudly.

The boy, without so much as a glance from his scroll, smiled and said, "Hello, Lady Zhou, Lady Sun."

"He's the only one who actually does that." Xiao rolled her eyes, amused. "Most people just call us "Lady Qiao," or something." Da Qiao giggled.

"Lord Lu Xun is a fine gentleman. And a good friend." She commented pleasantly.

"Not to mention, he's SO smart." Xiao made a large gesture with her hands, flinging them above her head. "It's so scary."

"What's so scary about being smart, Xiao Qiao?" Da Qiao teased, her eyes flickering to Zhou Yu, seated beside Sun Ce. Xiao Qiao rolled her eyes.

"Lu Xun's just a year older than I am, and he's too serious. He hardly laughs. It's not the same with Lord Zhou Yu, he's… You know."

"Old?" I supplied helpfully. I could hardly resist the urge to add, _slightly mean and creepy but so annoyingly good-looking?_

"Well, yes. Only in terms of the age gap we're talking about here!" She added quickly as Da Qiao and I burst into peals of laughter. "You know what I mean! Like when you still have the word 'teen' in your age!"

"I get it, I get it." I nodded, as she turned beet red.

"So, aren't you going to eat, Mi Xun?" Da Qiao wondered.

"I'm not sure. I'm a little bored. Not very hungry, just a little sleepy." I admitted, shrugging, not bothering to tell her what was on my mind. She looked at me skeptically, and I smiled weakly back.

"Woah! How awesome!" Xiao Qiao suddenly exclaimed, motioning to my daggers. Her fingers brushed the intricate handle of one. "Can I see it?"

"Be careful." Da Qiao warned her as I nodded. Xiao Qiao pulled it out of its sheath, smiling widely at the shiny blade that caught the light at any angle.

"It's so pretty." She whispered in awe.

"Quite like you, my lady." The familiarly calm voice spoke from behind us.

"Lord Zhou Yu!" Xiao Qiao smiled in adoration towards the man who stepped towards her. A faint response graced his lips, and he turned to me.

"I apologize for the rude behavior at our first meeting. Certain measures must be taken to ensure our kingdom's safety. I hope that you will forgive my lack of courtesy." He said briskly.

"Of course." I replied blankly. Zhou Yu stayed still for a while, as though waiting to see if I would break down under his gaze. I stared back, unrelenting. This went on for about half a minute.

"So are we all forgiven?" Xiao Qiao interrupted, confused. Zhou Yu's attention snapped to her and he smiled at her before excusing himself.

"Lu Xun." He called, barely heard over the loud conversations that filled the mess hall. Lu Xun stood, rolled up his scrolls and joined the older man as they exited the dining area.

"Those nerds can hardly give it a rest." The annoying voice of Gan Ning commented out of nowhere.

"Oh, be quiet, you."


	4. Rude Awakenings

I awoke the next morning with someone kneeling over my head. Dazed, my eyes focused on a handsome face, eyes wide with some wonder, but lips set in a thin line.

I looked around.

"Hello." I greeted awkwardly.

"Good morning. Forgive my impertinence for waking you so rudely, but I would quite like my chamber back, if you please." A quiet voice said. I sat up abruptly, and surveyed the room once more. I furrowed my brow.

"But… Xiao Qiao said that my room was right next to theirs."

"Yes, it is across the hall." Lu Xun informed me. I smacked my forehead, feeling like an idiot – like the idiot I was.

"Oh, gods. I'm so sorry." I stood up. "I'll leave now. I'm sorry."

"It's not a problem." He said indifferently, though evidently it was very much a problem for him, having found a strange, basically unknown girl sprawled across his bed. Nervously grabbing my shoes and my daggers, I hauled myself out of the room, with Lu Xun closing the door softly behind me.

"Mixi!"

I turned, disoriented, my head spinning. Xiao Qiao came up to me, grinning. "Hello, Xiao Qiao. Why are you up so early."

"Well, I was actually just off to the sparring area…" She trailed off. "How about you?"

"Uhm. Same." I lied, too embarrassed to talk about this morning's events.

"Let's go together!" She squealed happily. I smiled and nodded, and we began to walk to the training area. "You'll give me some tips, right?"

"Well, sure. If you'd like." I agreed.

"I want to learn how to fight really well." She told me, pouting slightly.

"But shouldn't you be… I dunno. Learning about how to prepare for social events and how to put on make up and things like those?" I wondered.

"Shang Xiang says that's a load of bull." Xiao Qiao reddened, shrugging.

"Hear, hear." A new voice joined in. The slim girl I'd seen fighting with Gan Ning yesterday appeared at my side, flipping her short brown hair back. "Hello." She nodded at me. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all." I replied, watching as she swung her sharp chakrams as she walked.

"So. You're the new recruit, huh?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes." I answered calmly. "You could say that."

"Do you spar?" She wondered. "Like back when you were still there?"

"No. We danced in grass skirts." I replied sarcastically. She pursed her lips and shrugged.

"No wonder you hated it there."

We reached the sparring area, an empty circle of sand, inhabited only by training dummies for those too lonely to get anyone to practice with.

"So what weapon do you use?" I asked Xiao Qiao kindly. She bit her lip.

"I don't have one. Lord Zhou Yu doesn't allow me to train." She admitted in a whisper, staring at her tiny feet.

"Why not?" I asked, appalled.

"It's not the same here." Sun Shang Xiang put in. "Here, women aren't really allowed to fight. That's not our so-called '_job_'." She kicked some sand with her foot, her expression bitter. "And Zhou Yu's got this paranoid thing going on –"

"I know." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"He's got this overprotective attitude towards Xiao. I think he'd keep her locked up in their room if it were legal. He loves her too much."

"I don't want to be a little girl forever." Xiao Qiao groaned. "I want to show people that I can be tough. I want to fight!" She looked up at me pleadingly. "You'll help me, right?"

"Of course." I replied simply.

"Do you promise?"

"I'll pinky swear it, even."

* * *

We decided to practice with wooden daggers, since Xiao Qiao was at a disadvantage, having no personal possession over a blade. Sun Shang Xiang, exhausted with taking the first half of the lesson, collapsed on a bench and ordered me to take over sparring with the over-active seventeen year old.

"How about a break, Xiao Qiao?" I panted, after closely dodging a wildly struck dagger. Sun Shang Xiang was trying to catch her breath from silent laughter on the sidelines.

"I just can't do it right!" She pouted, her eyes brimming with tears. I ran over to her, awkwardly patting her back, quite at a loss on what to do.

"You'll get it." I soothed her. "You just need a bit more practice."

"Nothing's going to help me."

"One more go. Just focus." I jogged back to my former place, raising the play weapons in defense. We both ignored Shang Xiang's jibes about early death, which would really help no one. "Just aim, then release quick. Focus."

Xiao winced like someone had hit her backside. Squeezing her eyes shut, she threw her dagger to no particular aim. Letting out a strangled shriek, I ducked as it soared over my head, flying past me, making a loud _thunk_ as it hit something solid. A curse came up from behind a cluster of dummies.

"Nice one, Xiao Qiao!" I approved. Her eyes flitted open slowly, looking shocked. "I did it?" She wondered, as Sun Shang Xiang bolted to retrieve the play weapon. "I really did it?"

"Yeah, it was great!" I praised her, smiling widely.

"Thanks!" Xiao Qiao said, still in awe.

"But next time, Xiao, try aiming for the **enemy**." Shang Xiang called. Puzzled, we ran to where the Wu Princess stood, slightly amused. Xiao clamped her hand over her mouth as we beheld the sorry sight.

Lu Xun leaned his head against the edge of the arena ring, clutching the right side of his head. I was certain a bruise was blossoming under his hand.

"Oh, Lu Xun, I'm so sorry!" Xiao Qiao groaned, leaning down to help him up, but he waved his hand dismissively.

"It is nothing." He mumbled. "A slight discomfort, at most."

"We could get you some ice." Xiao offered helpfully, but he shook his head.

"I am fine, Lady Qiao." He assured her. "Thank you for your concern."

"Why were you hiding back here, anyway?" I wondered.

He looked shocked. "I wasn't hiding. I was going to practice. Is there something objectionable to that?"

"Well, no." I blinked. "But you were so quiet."

"I just got here." He admitted.

"What a wonderful way to start the morning." Sun Shang Xiang commented.

"I really **am** sorry, Lu Xun." Xiao Qiao whimpered, sounding as though she might burst out into tears any moment.

"I assure you, Lady Qiao, I hold no grudge against you whatsoever." He smiled, getting to his feet.

"Do you want to train with us?" She asked timidly.

"I would be delighted." He obliged, inclining his head. "Would anyone care for a real spar?"

"I would." Shang Xiang volunteered."And I will kick your strategist butt, Lu Xun."

"With honor, Lady Sun." He smirked. "But we shall see."

* * *

"Lu Xun wins… Again."

Sun Shang Xiang threw down her chakrams to the ground in irritation, having been beaten by the triumphant young man for a third time. She let out a growl that shocked me.

"No hard feelings, Lady Sun." Lu Xun smiled. "Perhaps, another day."

"Perhaps another – if I wring your neck right now…" She muttered, hanging her head in reluctant defeat. I chuckled under my breath.

"How about you, General Qiao?" He challenged. I shook my head resolutely.

"Aw, come on, Mi Xun!" Shang Xiang encouraged. "Take one for the team."

"No, thanks. I'd like to live my life with dignity." I replied curtly.

"Well, I want to spar." Xiao Qiao stood up. In a flurry of hands, we defended ourselves.

"No!" We bellowed simultaneously, Lu Xun's voice carrying out loudest. She pouted, slightly hurt.

"Fine. You guys are mean."

"I'm sorry, Xiao." I patted her arm.

"Yeah, we just really want to live until tonight." Shang Xiang giggled. I shot her a look, and she contented herself to smiling.

"If you'll excuse me, ladies." Lu Xun piped in, sheathing his sword. "I have matters to attend to before the feast tonight."

"What feast?" I wondered. He did not reply, only walked away as he waved goodbye. "What feast?" I repeated, confused.

"It's my dad's birthday tomorrow." Shang Xiang said quietly after a while.

"I haven't seen your father around." I tilted my head, confused.

"No. He died over a year and a half ago." She murmured.

"Oh." I blushed violently. "Forgive me, I-"

"No, no. It's alright." She smiled at me. "I do miss him but… I've moved on."

We stared at the ground, at a loss on what to say. Before anyone else could speak, a new voice interrupted the silence.

"Xiao Qiao! What are you doing?"

"Da!" Xiao Qiao exclaimed, reddening. Da Qiao strode towards us, like a delicate dancer, her skirts fluttering in the wind.

"Xiao Qiao, please don't tell me you're training again." Da Qiao said tiredly. "You know that Lord Zhou Yu doesn't approve-"

"Mi Xun and I were just sparring, Da Qiao. Really." Shang Xiang cut in. "Don't worry, Xiao was only fooling around with wooden daggers." Da Qiao did not seem satisfied, but pursed her lips and said nothing more on the matter.

"Xiao Qiao, come – we must prepare for tonight's celebration." She turned to her younger sister, who frowned unhappily.

"Just a little bit longer, Da, please? I just want to practice a little more with Mi Xun."

"I'm afraid not, Xiao." Da Qiao shook her head. "Mi Xun will be preparing with us."

"Excuse me?" I swiveled around, my eyes widening.

"Of course, Mi Xun. You're invited, as a guest, and part of our family." Da Qiao smiled serenely.

"Wait, no – don't tell me that means I have to dress up!" I exclaimed, horrified.

"But of course."


	5. The Party Scene

"Mi Xun, stop fidgeting," Sun Shang Xiang hissed at me. 'You look like you have ants in your pants, for Wu's sake!"

"Yes, but the problem is, I happen to **not **be wearing pants, now, am I?" I shot back, tugging down at the cloth billowing around my knees. "I don't know how anyone can stand wearing these horrible things?"

I was beginning to think that, for everything I had to suffer during this defection plan, Wei owed me a little more than just gratitude.

"Oh, Mi Xun, do stop complaining." Da Qiao chided, patting my arm. "You look lovely."

"Not compared to you guys. I probably look like a court jester beside you."

"Not really." Shang Xiang smirked. "Maybe just his third cousin once removed."

"Shut it." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Can we please just go in already?" Xiao Qiao piped in warily, running a finger down her long braid, to check if it was still in place. "I'm hungry, and we're wasting time."

Sun Shang Xiang pushed open the great doors to reveal a grand dining hall, decked with ruby red and gold banners, a majestic orange tiger painted, in mid-growl, on the central one. I felt myself gape in awe despite my irritation, blinking so as not to be blinded.

"Let's go." Sun Shang Xiang lead the way, striding confidently to the front. My cousins followed, almost dancing in each heartbreaking step. I instinctively stepped back, afraid to make myself more of a fool than I already knew I looked. I nearly successfully shrank back into the shadows, but Xiao Qiao decided to turn around.

"Mixi!" She called, smiling and beckoning to me.

I grit my teeth to stop myself from letting out the enormous groan that was rising in the back of my throat. I focused on not tripping over my feet as I basically waddled towards them. The walk seemed to last forever, and I longed fervently to pass out and spare myself any more trouble. Finally, I reached my goal, practically collapsing beside Xiao Qiao, who turned to me to place her hand on mine.

"Shang Xiang has to stay beside Lord Sun Ce, and so does Da. I have to stay beside Lord Zhou Yu, so," I realized what she meant, and my heart sank. "Will you be okay on your own?"

"Yes. Of course." I replied hollowly.

"Thanks, Mixi, I'll be back, I promise." Xiao Qiao practically flew her way to Zhou Yu's side, who gave her a warm smile I never thought would be physically possible for such as stoic man as he was. The noise died down, and Sun Ce stood up, raising his goblet.

"Today, we remember my father, Sun Jian, Tiger of Jian Dong, late Emperor of Wu, as he ruled mightily over us, and lead us to the beginning of a new world..."

"How are you doing, Mixi? Are you having fun?" Xiao Qiao slipped into the chair beside me. I crossed my arms, my voice coming out low and threatening.

"If anyone else asks me to dance," I spat out venomously. "I will run them through."

"You don't like to dance?" Xiao Qiao asked, surprised.

"Evidently not."

"But it's so fun!" Xiao cooed. She stared dreamily at the dance floor, in the middle of the hall.

"I believe it's an absolute waste of time."

"When was the last time you went dancing?"

"When I was nine, maybe." I replied shortly.

"That sounds like a long time ago." She commented, actually sounding disappointed in me.

"Oh, it was." I sighed, drawing invisible patterns on the red silk table cloth. An awkward silence fell, broken by Zhou Yu's approaching our table.

"Good evening, Lord Zhou Yu." Xiao Qiao greeted happily, her eyes shining bright.

"Good evening, my love." He smiled, once again, at her. Then he nodded at me. "Lady Qiao."

"Ew." I muttered under my breath, flinching at something no one had dared to call me since I'd arrived. Zhou Yu ignored my inappropriate response.

"I apologize for bothering you, but I would very much like to dance with my wife. Would you mind, Lady Mi Xun, if I borrowed her from your company for a moment?"

Xiao Qiao shot up, bumping the table dangerously.

"By all means. Dance the night away." I permitted, slightly amused by the scene being played out. Xiao Qiao took her husband's hand, and, together, they walked out to the centre, where they left me alone, as I had been before.

Instinctively, I pulled at my sleeve, then raised a hand to run it through my hair. I'd gotten halfway through the act when I realized my hair was locked in an elaborate twist no one could figure out. Too late – my finger caught the teeth of the comb, a sharp-edged accessory placed delicately into my hair.

Frustrated, I swore under my breath.

In an attempt to be inconspicuous, I walked briskly to the doors, pushing them open with my free hand. As they swung close, I pulled out the ornament from my head with such force, I cut my finger in the act of doing so.

"Damn." I cursed, sticking my forefinger into my mouth, in an attempt to cease its bleeding. With one hand available, I yanked out all the pins I could find out of my hair, and clawed through the mini-knots they formed.

I shook my head in utter desperation, and random strands of hair fell into my eyes. After about three or so minutes of struggle, my hair tumbled freely down to my back. I breathed a low sigh of relief, and began to work on the multitude of knots that my hair seemed to have pulled itself into while I was busy trying to free it.

"There is a ladies' room for that, you know." A voice said from behind me.

I jumped and turned around, looking too guilty. Lu Xun smiled at the mess I was in – a bleeding finger and a head of tousled hair, complete with an expression of total exasperation.

"Right. Sorry. I'll go there now." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Do you need help?" He offered.

" I thought you said it was a **ladies'** room!" I demanded, scandalized.

"Yes, but I meant here, because I considered you wouldn't exactly possess any information pertaining to the location of such a ladies' room, seeing as, if you had, you would probably have gone there in the first place." He replied simply.

"Oh. Right." I blinked stupidly. "Uh, sure. Thanks."

I turned my back to him, and he carefully tried to untangle the hundred or so knots that stuck out from my head.

"You're not bothered that a boy is fixing your hair?" He asked, amused.

"Well. No." I immediately thought of Zhang He, who could fix my hair better than I ever could in a million years.

"It's impossible. Your hair, that is." He commented.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't force you to help me with my girl problems." I replied sarcastically, pulling my head away to glare at him. He gazed back at me with a troubled expression, then, to my surprise, bowed.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to offend you in any way, Lady Qiao." He apologized calmly.

"Ew, don't call me that." I cringed. "And are you always this polite?"

"I have to be." He quirked an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"It's just weird. People being so polite." I explained. "Well, I don't know. To me."

"I understand."

"You do?" I wondered, confused.

"I would expect nothing more from Wei scum, to treat their peers with spite." He spat out, quite threateningly for such a nice-looking young man.

I stayed silent, not sure if I should go on angering him with words that might land me into a prison cell. He seemed to realize something, then looked abashed.

"I do not mean you, though." He added quickly. "Of course, not you."

"Yes – no, I meant to say, I completely agree with you." I replied hastily, nodding my head with such vigour I was certain it would snap off. He seemed quite convinced, and dropped the subject.

"So... do you need any more assistance?"


	6. Secret Meetings

"Mixi, where were you last night?" Xiao Qiao burst into my room without so much as a hello. I sat up, accustomed to such rude awakenings, having received them by the ton in He Fei. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, pondering the contrast of the topics of conversation. Back home, I would be relentlessly dragged out of bed due to an early-morning war meeting, or an urgent call. As of now, it basically involved my disappearance from the party scene the previous night.

"I went out for a bit." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"_A bit?_" she echoed, disbelieving. "You were missing till midnight, and I left you at quarter to nine! I checked your room after the feast ended last night, and you still weren't around."

"Okay, so maybe a bit longer than a bit. I went to the powder room to fix my hair because it got annoying and I ruined it halfway through the night." Not a complete lie – I _did_ take some time sorting out my impossible mane of hair.

"For three hours?" She asked skeptically.

"No, I did other things too. I went to change, wash off my make up, and then took a walk, if you please." Again, partly true – I just left out most of the details, ones that were regarding having some awkward conversations with their too-genius tactician. "Anyway, what is this, twenty questions? Am I under arrest for something?"

"No, no, of course not! It was just really odd, you vanished for hours on an end."

"Well, I didn't really think you'd… notice." I admitted, apologetically.

"You didn't go train, did you?" She frowned. When I didn't reply, she pouted deeply. "I knew it! You went and trained, didn't you?"

"_Do you miss it?" he wondered, staring at the dark clouds that hovered a million miles away._

"_Do I miss what?" I asked, confused._

"_He Fei. Your old home, and your… old friends, if I may."_

_I contemplated, kicking some loose soil with my feet. I was joyful I was no longer clad in some frilly skirt, as the breeze whipped around mercilessly. "A little, yes." I murmured honestly, a twinge of homesickness in my voice. "It is – it __**was**__ my home for as long as I've lived. Until, well, now." I chose my words carefully, afraid I might let something slip._

"_Our kingdom of Wu offers the meaning of home – the __**true**__ meaning of home. Not the cold, calculating emptiness of Wei." He explained. "Certainly you… Your cousins have proven that."_

"_Lord Zhou Yu gives me reason to doubt."_

_Lu Xun let out a soft chuckle. "Master Zhou Yu is a brilliant man of high esteem. He has fought by Lord Sun Ce's side for as long as I can remember. His ingenuity is, in an understatement, legendary."_

"_He still creeps me out." I muttered under my breath, a twinge of bitterness in my tone. He smiled slightly._

"_Lord Zhou Yu – he is a great man. For one you may see as stoic, unfeeling, he is one of the most amazing men that has ever walked this earth. And his love for his wife is so great, he risked his life to claim her hand. It is admirable."_

"_You might as well be his number one admirer." I smirked. He laughed, unaffected._

"_You could say Wu is a dysfunctional family." He grinned, as if it were some inside joke he was just dying to let me in on. "Lady Da Qiao is our resident mother, Lady Xiao Qiao is the youngest daughter, rather than her sister. General Huang Gai is the large uncle everyone should have, Lord Sun Ce is the free spirited man who is pushed into responsibility, and Lord Zhou Yu sees to that. Lady Sun Shang Xiang is the spunky teenager who never takes no for an answer."_

"_But that's exactly what she is!" I laughed, despite myself. He joined in, nodding in agreement. "So what are you then?"_

"_Me?" He pressed his lips together, his eyes gazing to the stars in thought. "I am the young, quiet boy who stands in the background, in the shadow of such great scholars and warriors alike."_

"_You're more special than you think you are." I frowned. "Your intelligence is renown."_

"_Only because I have Master Zhou Yu and Master Lu Meng to guide me. Had they not, I suppose I'd just be nothing more than an eighteen year old boy trapped in a war I never wanted to take part in."_

"_You need to have a little more faith in yourself. The real kind."_

_He stopped in his tracks, his face serious. "And you – you are the only one who cares."_

Xiao Qiao stared at me expectantly for some kind of an answer.

"Yes." I replied quietly. "That's exactly what I was doing."

* * *

We arrived at the mess hall later on that morning, where everyone was shoveling down their food more hurriedly than usual. Xiao Qiao bumped shoulders with a tall, big figure that turned out to be Gan Ning.

"What's the rush?" She asked innocently, rubbing her shoulder.

"Can't talk now, little Qiao. Important war meeting today. See ya." He didn't even so much as apologize for ramming into her before bolting out the door.

"Shang Xiang!" I called, spotting the Wu princess a few tables away. She looked up and waved, then jogged over to us. "What's going on today?"

"They're holding this really important war meeting today." She whispered excitedly. "Some central forts in the west were under attack by Wei soldiers last night during the feast. Brother's really angry – he's planning a counterattack with Zhou Yu as we speak."

"Wait, wait a minute." I gulped. "**Wei** attacked last night?"

"Yes. While we were all unaware." Shang Xiang clenched her fists in anger. "We need to get back at those Wei scum."

My head jumped ahead of the conversation, skidding around confusedly. How did Wei issue an attack last night, at such short notice? And why did **I **not know?

It bothered me to realize they didn't even send a dumb letter my way.

"So are we going or not?" Sun Shang Xiang's voice floated around my head.

"I can't Lord Zhou Yu will absolutely **kill** me." Xiao Qiao said sadly. "Are you going, Mi Xun?"

"Where are we going?" I asked, dazed.

"To the war meeting? Mixi, were you even listening?" Xiao Qiao demanded.

"Of course! I was just… contemplating!" I lied defensively. Sun Shang Xiang pulled on my arm painfully.

Come **on**! We have a war council to catch!"

* * *

Entering council was all too like that fateful day where the defection ploy came to be. We slipped and slid around the palace, knocking over random soldiers and scribes. Out of breath, Sun Shang Xiang and I barged into the room, red – faced and slightly insane looking. Every general in the room turned their heads to stare bemusedly at us. Sun Ce sat at the head of the table, Zhou Yu to his right, and Lu Xun to his left. Beside Zhou Yu sat Huang Gai and Lu Meng, and on Lu Xun's side was Gan Ning, and a tall, serious looking man with a long scar on his face. At the other end of the table sat a vaguely familiar, younger-looking man – Sun Quan, Sun Ce's younger brother.

Sun Ce cleared his throat. "Shang Xiang. What… are you doing here?"

"I came to listen to the war meeting, of course." Sun Shang Xiang answered breezily. "If I'm going to fight, I'll have to know how and why, don't I?"

Sun Ce looked like he was going to burst with protest, but his brother raised a hand.

"No time, brother! We have to discuss this now." He enunciated firmly, slowly. Sun Ce conceded to Sun Quan's words, nodding silently. Sun Shang Xiang smirked in a smug manner.

"I say we assault them. Full out." Gan Ning growled, pounding his fish on the table so forcefully that I saw it shake.

"We cannot just rashly attack without figuring out what their ulterior motive is." Lu Xun put in, shaking his head. "General Gan Ning, don't let your pirate instincts get ahead of you."

"They wiped out four bases in a single night!" Gan Ning yelled, outraged. "I say we take em out already! Screw the ulterior motive!"

"Gan Ning, restrain yourself!" Lu Meng warned. Gan Ning crossed his arms.

"Lu Xun is right, of course." Zhou Yu said calmly. "Wei is cunning – even I shall give them that. It has come to my attention that Wei is planning capital assault. Why would they want our central supply units if their target is Jian Ye? Unless – "

"Unless they plan to draw us out and leave Jian Ye completely undefended?" I murmured quietly, staring at the floor. A pregnant pause followed, as everyone drunk this information in.

"Exactly." Zhou Yu agreed softly.

"Two forces, then." Huang Gai suggested. "One is Jian Ye, one to travel to the bases. We will be ready for Wei."

Sun Ce nodded. "Very well. Lu Meng, Gan Ning, and Zhou Tai, take your units to the bases. Quan, you're in charge. I will hold Jian Ye with Zhou Yu and Lu Xun. Huang Gai intermediates as reinforcement for wherever the bigger fight is."

Everyone nodded, pleased with this plan. Well, almost everyone.

"And what about me?" Sun Shang Xiang demanded angrily. Sun Ce shot her a warning look.

"You will stay here, Shang Xiang –"

"No way! Brother, you know I can fight! Face it, you're just still angry I kicked your butt in play spar when I was twelve!"

Despite the serious atmosphere, everyone averted their gazes, trying to stifle their laugher.

"Fine. **FINE**. You're coming with me." Sun Ce snapped. "And I suppose **you're** coming too?" He added to me. I smiled a small, challenging smile.

"But of course."

Fine." Sun Ce fumed. "We leave dawn tomorrow."


	7. Reunion

"Doesn't it bother you?"

I turned around; or, more appropriately, hopped around, as I'd been slipping on my left boot. Lu Xun stared at me , towering over my partly hunched figure.

"These are my favorite shoes. I always wear them to battle." I answered stupidly. He let out a low chuckle , then sat down on a nearby rock.

"I meant fighting Wei. What if you see old friends? Will you really fight them?"

"Obviously." I shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Oh I see." He nodded and didn't go on.

"Why do you ask anyway?" I laced up my boot and sat on the rock beside him. "Do I seem weak?"

"The farthest thing from it, actually" he replied. "Just curious."

"Curious about what?" I wondered, raising my eyebrows. It was his turn to shrug.

"Just wanted to know how you'd feel. What goes through your head while all this is happening."

"That makes me feel so special. No seriously!" I insisted as he laughed.

"Glad to make you happy, then." He chortled. I smiled. It would have turned into some sort of overly awkward silence if we didn't hear voices coming closer to where we sat.

"... was just inside the tent a minute ago, now he's missing and we're leaving now, how does – Lu Xun!"

Zhou Yu strode quickly towards us, and we bolted up, bowing in embarrassment.

"We leave now. To the central eastern fort. We believe that Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan plan to strike there." He informed Lu Xun, who nodded and began to walk after him. He suddenly stopped, then looked quizzically at me.

"Where will you be?" He blinked, confused. I shrugged.

"She and Lady Sun will take central west where smaller forces will probably attack. Come, Lu Xun." Zhou Yu beckoned.

"Wait," I called out after them. "Who smaller forces?"

Zhou Yu refused to look back, walking away as he answered.

"Probably some minor generals. And Zhang He's unit."

* * *

"Hello Mi Xun."

I'd been fighting tears in my eyes, apologizing to every soldier I wounded or killed, in any situation. They all knew I was part of the ploy, and didn't even put it in effort to take a jab. I, on the other hand, had to be as convincing as possible, whimpering softly as my blade collided with their bodies. In a whirlwind of war, I finally found myself facing my old friend, Zhang He.

I breathed out sharply through my nose. "Please don't tell me I have to kill you, too."

"Only if you want to." He chuckled, slowly lowering hs guard. "But then again, I can't relay my message to you if you decide to run me through."

"Mi Xun!" Shang Xiang called from a few meters away, spotting me with the enemy commander for the western unit. She began to run towards us, and, in a quick, impulsive movement, Zhang He grabbed my shoulders and flung me into the forest area. I tumbled, groaning in pain as my hip connected with the tree trunk in my path. Zhang He followed in soon after., his claws by his side.

"Sorry about that. I despise eavesdroppers ,you know."

"What," I demanded, standing up and brushing myself, "is going on?"

"A war and a ploy, my dear girl. Both of which, you happen to be a part of." He replied airily, smiling slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"How could you not inform me of the attack the other night? I could have helped!" I frowned, furious.

"And let you miss the festivities? I think not. You need to lighten up, Mi Xun. Besides," He added, tightening the ribbon on his hair, "I thought it more convenient to see you here." I waved my hand dismissively, turning to the vague scenes going on outside.

"And now, to the actual matter at hand." he smiled, placing a finger on his lips. I crossed my arms, impatient. "Status report, general. A weekly delivery of going-on in the war councils, if you're awake enough to pay attention." He teased.

"And how am I supposed to get it to you, genius?"

"We've recently acquired a few carrier pigeons, if you may. Solely for your use. Doesn't that make you feel special?"

"Bouncing with ecstasy, practically." I answered dryly. "Anything else?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. I'll be personally meeting you the day of our siege on Jian Ye, to give you instructions. We'll expect you back in the safety of home by the end of the battle, which we'll definitely win." He grinned confidently.

"Fantastic." I sighed. "When is this?"

"You'll know. I'll tell you of course, but you'll know in your own time." He replied simply, casting me a meaningful look. I nodded slowly, slightly unsure.

"Basically, that's all you need to know by now. We'll just expect your regular reports." He raised his claws again as we heard footsteps closer to where we were. "Take care, and stay out of trouble!" He whispered before bolting into the murky shadows.

Shang Xiang appeared at my side. "What happened? Where did he go?"

"I don't know," I said shakily. "I...lost him."

"Oh," She looked slightly crest fallen. "Well... we're being called back to the main camp, the battles almost over."

"Already?" I murmured even if, inside, I was sighing in pure relief.

* * *

We entered the tent around half an hour later, where Sun Ce and Zhou Yu were in deep conversation. They looked up as they heard us. And Zhou Yu was the first to speak.

"As forseen, Wei sent their strongest generals to attack Jian Ye, but the strangest thing happened."He commented thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Shang Xiang wondered.

"As soon as that general, Zhang He, entered the eastern fort, they fell back with not so much as a fight. Like it was just... nothing. I do not know." He concluded in angry frustration. I reddened slightly, licking my dry lips.

"Still," Sun Ce piped in grimly, "we've won in the defense in Jian Ye. Reports state that two bases were taken and one in major grade six," He winced like he was pained by this information, "But Quan's side basically did okay, too. So I guess this is a triumph, in a way."

"We have to remain on guard, though." Zhou Yu murmured. "They will strike agai. Definitely. This battle proves that they aim to break our capital in terms of surprise."

"Shang Xiang call everyone in to main camp. This battle's over." Sun Ce ordered. Shang Xiang nodded, then sprinted out of the tent.

"Where... is Lu Xun?" I asked timidly. Zhou Yu looked at me quizically.

"Possibly still coming back. He went to the far north of the area. I expect he'll have taken some time returning."

"Oh, right." I blushed, then excused myself, stepping out of the tent. A bunch of medics rushed passed me, flustered,

"What's happening?" I queried, puzzled.

"We just got a report." one of the medics called back. "Lord Lu Xun is severely injured." They began to hurry away, but I chased after them.

"Wait," I choked, "I'm coming with you."


	8. Whisperer

I followed the group of medics, holding my breath as we trekked around the eastern fort, heading up the winding road north. They conversed hurriedly amongst themselves as we searched for Wu's missing tactician.

"There he is!" One of them suddenly cried out, pointing a little way ahead. "Lord Lu Xun!" They all bustled to him, propped up against a Wu flag. He clutched at his leg, which was bent at a frighteningly strange angle, and bleeding profusely. "We need to carry him…"

"Here, let me help." I offered. Immediately, the medics dispersed to either side of me, as If afraid I'd emanate some contagious aura of spontaneous combustibility. I bent down, hoisting Lu Xun's arm onto my shoulder. He paled as I pulled him up slowly.

"Did we win?" He asked weakly, shifting all of his weight onto his good foot. He began to hop childishly alongside me, keeping his injured leg elevated. I grunted slightly as I was bumped to the side.

"Yes, we won." I answered.

"Good." He murmured, wincing in pain as each vibration of his jump racked his body. "This is slightly undignified."

"There's nothing wrong with getting wounded. It's a war we're fighting, not skipping in the woods." I replied.

"No. I meant being weak and useless. In front of a woman, of all people." He answered in a frustrated tone.

I narrowed my eyes. "Meaning what, exactly?"

"Well, usually, with a woman, it's the other way around isn-"

With a big heave, I shrugged him off my shoulders. He lost his balance and fell forward, cushioning the impact just in time with his hands.

"What," He demanded, spitting out dust, "In Wu's name was **that** for?"

I crossed my arms. "Well, I'm a weak and useless girl, aren't I? You don't need my help. Why don't you get right on up and sweep me daintily off my feet to prove just how strong and muscular and independent you are?"

"I would, if I could." He muttered darkly.

"I'm sorry, what was that you just said?"

"Nothing. Look," He sighed, "I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I forget, you are unlike anyone I've ever met."

"That's because you guys aren't used to girls fighting around here. It's pretty sexist." I rolled my eyes, but helped him up again. "Almost every other guy I see is a complete pansy."

"So does that include me?" He chuckled quietly, then flinched. "Ouch."

"Well, I don't want to hurt your feelings, especially because you're already in pain." I joked. "So, no comment."

We walked on without another conversation, with him suppressing his groans to hide his obvious pain. Upon reaching the entrance of the main camp, he gave in, slumping forward. I clumsily caught his dead-weight body.

"Damn." I swore, as the medics behind me ran to their tent to retrieve medical supplies. I crouched down, shifting Lu Xun onto my back. The cloth of his sleeve ticked my ear as I trudged towards his tent.

"Mi Xun, what are you doing?" Sun Shang Xiang approached me, looking uniquely puzzled.

"Oh, **NOTHING**." I answered sarcastically. "I'm just mourning the death of my true love. Give me a hand, will you?"

Shang Xiang took his other arm, and, together, we dragged the unconscious general into his tent.

"How," Shang Xiang growled, as we lay him down onto his cot, "Does this boy expect to sleep in this mini-library? Where does he even KEEP all this junk?" She nudged a couple of scrolls with her foot, looking distasteful.

Medics ran in at that moment, bustling over his injured leg. He remained quite still through the process of cleaning and dressing the wound. Many of them kicked and squashed the papers littering the ground.

"Careful!" I cried, without thinking. "Those are important strategy notes!"

My mind zoomed back to the first evening in the mess hall, when I had noticed, for the first time, the attractive boy saying the exact same thing to the pirate. Instinctively, I blushed.

"Sorry." One of them grunted in apology.

"It's fine." I muttered, looking away in my humiliation. My eyes travelled to Sun Shang Xiang, who stared back with an expression of pure amusement, her lips poised to taunt me.

"Don't you even – just shut up you, shut up."

* * *

"Mixi! Shang Xiang!" We heard a shrill voice chirp from the through. Shang Xiang waved at someone, whose hand waved back from the crowd. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was Xiao Qiao, pushing her way to the front of the large group of people who had come out to greet us a welcome back from battle. I grinned at her, and together, Shang Xiang and I ran up to her, enclosing ourselves in a group hug.

"What happened? What did you guys do? Did you beat up some bad guys? Tell me everything!" She pleaded with longing. Shang Xiang grinned.

"It was **so** fun, Xiao Qiao!" She exclaimed. "We probably killed a hundred each!"

Xiao Qiao groaned with longing as I flinched. Had I really killed that much? "I wish I went so bad!"

"You can, in due time." I assured her. "Just a little more practice."

"So what else happened?" She urged us.

"Mi Xun saved Lu Xun." Shang Xiang smirked. I blushed. Xiao Qiao's eyes widened to saucer size.

"No way! You did?" She whispered, awed. I shook my head.

"No, it wasn't like that!" I replied hastily. "He just got beat up, and I-"

"Brought him back to camp in her arms." Shang Xiang finished for me. I shot her a glare.

"Mixi, you're like a hero!" Xiao Qiao exclaimed happily.

"No, no!" I argued. "Seriously, stop!"

"And that's not all." Sun Shang Xiang giggled. She leaned in to whisper something into Xiao Qiao's ear, whose expression turned from eagerness to absolute delight. Her gaze travelled to me. I looked back, curious.

"No way. Really?" Shang Xiang pulled back, and they both grinned cheekily at me. "How **CUTE**!"

"WHAT," I demanded, hurt that I was being kept out of the loop. "ARE YOU TWO GOING ON ABOUT?"

"You and Lu Xun, of course!" Xiao Qiao squealed. I stared at Shang Xiang, who nodded expectantly.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?" I rounded on her dangerously. She shrugged. "You are such a liar!"

"**You** said you were "_mourning the death of your true love_", not me!" She answered defensively. I stared in complete disbelief at her.

"I was **JOKING**! I didn't realize you had such an awful sense of humor!"

"I think it's sweet." Xiao Qiao sighed dreamily.

"Stop. Don't say another word on it." I groaned. Shang Xiang meant to counter my words, but Xiao Qiao suddenly straightened up, her eyes glinting with joy.

"Lord Zhou Yu!" She bolted from our little circle, clearing herself a path straight to her husband. We watched as she threw her arms around his neck, and he smiled lovingly at her. Lifting her chin slightly, he planted a soft kiss onto her lips.

"Oh, we unloved women." Shang Xiang said breezily, linking arms with me. I glared venomously at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. It's just me now, isn't it?"

"Oh, please, Shang Xiang." I hissed. "Don't make Sun Ce wonder why his little sister died after battle."

"Gods, you meanie!" She nudged my side painfully. "You're so bitter. I know what will cheer you up! Come on!"

"Where are we going?" I asked, alarmed.

"To see Lu Xun at the infirmary, of course!"


	9. Excuses, Excuses

We'd experienced quite a bit of trouble trying to get into the infirmary, but thanks to Sun Shang Xiang's humiliating yet admittedly smart help, we'd gotten through.

"I'm sorry," The infirmary head, Lu Su, had said curtly, though he didn't sound very apologetic at all. "But no one is allowed to see Master Lu Xun."

"All this security for a busted leg?" I'd argued, appalled. "Wow, you guys don't do things halfway, do you?"

"Master Lu Xun needs his rest." Lu Su had explained. "With you around – well, I'd imagine he wouldn't get much of it."

"Well, I guess there's nothing else for it." I'd sighed in quick defeat. "Let's go, Shang Xiang."

"Wait. Let me handle this." Sun Shang Xiang had turned to Lu Su, who'd quirked an eyebrow. "Sir, do you know who I am?"

"Lady Sun Shang Xiang, of course. At your service, Princess." He had bowed respectfully. She'd clicked her tongue loudly, then motioned to me.

"And do you know who **she **happens to be?" She'd asked.

"I'm afraid not, Princess."

"This girl," She had stated simply, "Happens to be Master Lu Xun's to-be wife, of course." My eyes widened in pure horror.

"_**Shang Xia-**_" My wail of protest had been cut off by her hand's clamping onto my mouth firmly. Having thrown me a warning look, she'd begun to explain tragically to Lu Su how I'd been worried sick for days, unsure of his condition, and just dying to see how he was, now that he was back and in the infirmary.

"So, you see, Master Lu Su, Mi Xun just wants to check on Master Lu Xun. Surely you can't deny her of doing so – they are lovers, after all." She'd ended, her expression between pleading and desire to burst out into a fit of laughter.

Lu Su had looked at me, then back at Shang Xiang, before nodding slowly. "I understand. Forgive me, Princess. Follow me, please." He'd led us to the far end of the infirmary, where we'd found a fragile-looking Lu Xun resting on a simple white bed.

"Master Lu Xun," Lu Su said, bowing deeply. Lu Xun opened his eyes, focusing them onto us. "Lady Sun and your-"

"Yes, yes, he knows, thanks for all your help, Lu Su." Sun Shang Xiang removed her hand from my mouth to shoo him away.

"Good afternoon, Mi Xun." He greeted weakly. "How are you today?"

"Why are you asking me?" I frowned. "You're the one who got hurt."

"It is always polite to ask a lady. And I am genuinely concerned, of course." He smiled, nodding his head. I shrugged in reply.

"As far as anything goes, I am doing quite well." I replied. "And you?"

"Never better. Lady Sun," He added as Sun Shang Xiang rejoined us, inclining his head. She nodded back, sparing a glance at me.

"How are you holding up, Lu Xun?"

"I am holding up quite fine, Lady Sun." He answered, slightly amused. He shifted his position upwards, sitting properly. "Thank you for your concern. It was thoughtful of you to come by to see me."

"Oh, it was all Mi Xun's idea." She replied airily. I stared, angrily disbelieving, at her. I could not believe her nerve to push out that bald-faced lie.

"Mi Xun?" Lu Xun quirked an eyebrow at me. I glared at Shang Xiang, furious at the smug, secretive look on her face. "How… er… Heartwarming."

"Sweet, don't you find?" Shang Xiang grinned cheekily.

"I hate you so much." I hissed in a low voice, my cheeks burning considerably. She ignored me, sitting on the nearest chair by his bed. I stood awkwardly at the foot of it.

Shang Xiang stared expectantly at me. Thoroughly intimidated by her gaze, I said, "Uh. Hello."

"Don't you feel like starting a conversation?" She smiled.

"About what?" I frowned, confused.

"Oh, anything under the sun." She urged, nudging my foot. I stepped on hers with such force that she winced. "You're so temperamental nowadays, Mi Xun!"

"Maybe it's because you're on my case!" I snapped back at her. Lu Xun raised his hands, palms up, and we looked at him.

"What's going on with you two?" He wondered. "You're both acting uniquely odd."

"Oh, no. I'm feeling normal. How about you, Mi Xun?" Sun Shang Xiang looked at me innocently. I rolled my eyes at her. "Have you been feeling a little sick, lately?"

"Sick?" Lu Xun averted his stare to me. "Are you feeling frail? Perhaps you should sit down."

"I am not feeling _frail_," I muttered, feeling my blood boil. Sun Shang Xiang gave me a wide grin that could only mean trouble.

"Because I was noticing, you looked a little more lovesick than usual-"

"Oh, will you just _shut up_, Shang Xiang!" I burst out, my face flushing a spectacular shade of crimson. Shang Xiang could not contain herself anymore – in a flurry of movement, she'd fallen off her chair and was clutching her stomach, all but crying from the laughter that poured out of her mouth. "You are so infuriating!"

"Well –at least I… Can contain myself when… Wait… Just…" She was rendered incoherent as another peal of giggles escaped her lips. I sighed in utter exasperation. Lu Xun stared on, completely at a loss on what to say or do.

After a moment's pause with only Sun Shang Xiang's laughter to fill the dead silence, she stood up, and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't contain myself."

"Lady Sun, are you sure you are alright?" Lu Xun asked, his expression perplexed.

"Never better, Lu Xun." Her nose scrunched up in thought. "Hm. Do you hear that?"

"No." Lu Xun and I both answered, alarmed.

"It sounds like brother is calling me." She stood up, brushing off her clothes. "I'll be right back. But don't wait up for me. You guys… Talk." She sprinted out, giggling softly on the way.

"Have a seat, please, Mi Xun." Lu Xun offered.

"No, thank you."

"I insist. Please, sit down."

I sighed, slumping down on to the chair as gracelessly as humanly possible. Lu Xun let out a low chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing." He smiled. "Nothing at all."

"Pleases stop trying to be all secretive and mysterious." I frowned.

"I'm not." He shifted his weight on the bed, which creaked softly. "It's just really nothing of consequence."

"Then I'm safely assuming that you've got a few bolts loose." I replied, shaking my head.

"You could. But deep inside, you must admit – I am an interestingly intelligent person to converse with." He smiled, praising himself.

"Ouch, watch the ego." I smirked. "There's not enough room in this infirmary, you know."

"You enjoy my presence." He pressed on, self-satisfied.

"Oh, come off it." I stood up, making to march out of the room in indignation, head held high.

"Mi Xun, don't – don't feel bad." He tried to suppress his laughter. "Of course, you aren't so boring either."

"Well, thanks, coming from you, that makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks for making it all better."

"I, for one, do feel better." Slowly, he sat up straight, carefully swinging his legs off the side of the bed. I watched as he tested the ground, his soles planted lightly onto the floor.

"Be careful." I warned, foreseeing what would happen.

"Hush." He placed his weight on his good leg, slowly but surely transferring it onto the left one. "I can do this."

"Yes. Do morally support yourself." I nodded, amused.

He took a slow step forward, then winced heartbreakingly, a groan escaping his gritted teeth. With a clatter of wood, I helped him back onto the bed. Heaving a great sigh, he followed me, sitting back down.

"What **is **wrong with it, anyway?" I queried, looking apologetic.

"I'm not entirely sure. A bit of a knee twist, I believe."

"A bit?" He nodded, his hair bouncing lightly. "Well, does it hurt badly?"

"Sometimes." I helped him lift his feet back onto the cushion, and he pushed his bangs away from his forehead. "Mostly, it just falls asleep."

"So what happened to the really nice, warm and comfortable conversation I left you guys to have?" Sun Shang Xiang entered the infirmary again, looking at me disapprovingly. I frowned back. "You could at least do what you're expected to."

"Well, if you'd like, you could behead me for not following orders." I replied curtly.

"Oh, no. My life wouldn't be fun at all without you, would it, Mi Xun?" She answered brightly. I sighed, shaking my head.

"What did Lord Sun Ce want, Lady Sun?" Lu Xun wondered politely.

"Oh, uh, nothing important, actually." She shrugged. "Mi Xun, maybe we should leave now. Lu Xun kind of looks like he needs his beauty sleep. Though, you know, not that we're saying you're not good-looking, right, Mi Xun?"

I didn't reply, only grabbed her arm and steered her out of the infirmary.

"Wait! You rude girl, aren't you going to say goodbye to Lu Xun?" Shang Xiang pulled away, giving me a reproachful stare. I stuck my tongue out at her, and turned back to Lu Xun, who smiled at me.

"Goodbye, Lord Lu Xun. I wish you a speedy recovery." I bowed in respect. He inclined his head.

"Goodbye, General Qiao. I wish you the best of luck, with…" His gaze trailed to Sun Shang Xiang, who, grinned, oblivious, at the both of us. My expression turned sour as her beaming face turned to me. "Thank you for visiting. It was very heartwarming." He added pleasantly to us.

"Oh, no problem. Always here to warm your heart." Sun Shang Xiang replied, a meaningful glance in my direction. I pulled her outside, bursting out in a loud whisper as we exited the infirmary.

"You little liar! Your brother didn't call you!" I hissed, outraged.

"Of course he did! I just spoke with him!" She defended, looking innocent.

"Yeah, right." I waved my hand dismissively, and headed the opposite direction in my abject humiliation.

"Where are you going?" She asked, frowning at me.

"To my chamber. To rest." _From you_, I barely added, turning a corner. As much as I love Sun Shang Xiang, and cherished her as a friend, I could not help but feel that I'd had a little too much of her for the afternoon.

On my way back, I spotted Sun Ce, looking around like a child lost on his first day of school. "My Lord," I called out. "Is there something wrong?"

The young Emperor of Wu scratched his head in what I assumed was the epitome of confusion. "You haven't seen my sister, have you? I've been looking all over for her!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **almost ten chapters and I haven't given a single author's note yet!_

_anyway, I'd just like to say, if you've been reading this, thanks for coming with me this far. No, the story isn't ending so soon. But there will be cheese in the later chapters. Now, I must warn you, if you are uncomfortable with such dairy in my writing, then I suggest skipping those parts, but I assure you they're not as cheesy as you might think. For sure, this is the first story I've ever attempted to write something remotely active in terms of romance. So not that much dairy, no._

_Also, thank you for those who have subscribed to this story, I like getting e-mails from saying that I've got a new reader. I like you, new readers. (:_

_But a big, big, special, special, wonderful thanks from the bottom of my being to **Xiao Mai Hua** for being the first (and only, but it's okay!) person to review. I love you like crazy, thank you for being too awesome for words!_

_Thanks for reading, and I hope you share your opinions through reviews!_


	10. Realizations

The next few weeks passed by without much event. Well, except for the fact that Sun Shang Xiang relentlessly annoyed and teased me to no end, so much so that I finally slammed the door in her face. A day after, of course, she'd gone on as if nothing had happened at all.

My cousins were of no help as well. Xiao Qiao had told Da Qiao about my non-existent infatuation with Lu Xun, and the sisters spent time everyday, cooing and sighing at me. Da Qiao always looked starry-eyed when we talked (well, they talked, while I sat around with a deep, sour expression) about it, as if something really seemed uniquely pleasant and romantic about it.

Everything got on my nerves, and it was liberating to find some form of release in their sparring area. A particularly scorching afternoon would find me today, battling it out with the dummies. I'd come from yet another tiring "conversation" (argument) with Shang Xiang, and so one could only imagine what state I'd come to envision for Wu's poor, pitiful training facilities.

Out of increasing frustration, I heavily beheaded a soldier dummy unfortunate enough to be smiling stupidly my way.

"Do you mind if I watch?" A voice interrupted. I turned, and smiled.

"A little creepy – but you're not, so I'll concede." I nodded. Lu Xun sat on a nearby bench, eyes glinting with amusement. His leg rested lazily in front of him.

"How's the injury?" I asked, eyeing it. He looked down, and shrugged.

"Better." He patted it lightly, as if it were more his pet than a body part. I laughed.

"You have interesting technique, I observe. More offense than defense. Dangerous, but, of course, to each his own." He commented serenely.

"I'm just a little annoyed, so I'm letting off steam." I admitted. "I'm not this angry all the time when I fight." I turned to pick up the dummy's head from the ground.

"I hope it's not because we're apparently getting married. It would hurt my pride severely, that being the possible cause." He stated calmly.

My head whipped around, eyes wide with horror. The dummy's head swung violently around in my grasp, but I ignored it. "Who told you that?"

"Oh, Lu Su happened to mention it while passing my morning tea. An interesting piece of news – I was highly unaware of the arrangement." He nodded at me.

"Great." I groaned. "This is – well, this is perfect."

"Lady Sun Shang Xiang's work, then, I presume?" He chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"Was there ever any doubt?" I growled, rolling my eyes, tossing the dummy head to the side.

"Well, people are not completely unaware."

"What do you mean?" I asked, apprehensive.

"I entered the mess hall this morning, and a couple of people asked me about it. Including," He added, in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "Lord Sun Ce."

"Sun Ce knows?" I gasped, aghast and furious.

"Naturally. All reports go to him. Including this." He nodded. "Imagine my surprise."

"Excuse me." I sheathed my daggers, and began to stride angrily out of the area.

"Where are you going?" He called out, confused.

"Oh, off to write a letter. Then maybe kill a friend."

* * *

I stormed into Sun Shang Xiang's room, and she sat up from her bed, alarmed.

"Doors are made for knocking, Mi Xun-"

"**HOW DARE YOU**?" I yelled over her. Her eyes widened.

"How dare I what? Keep your voice down!"

"How **dare** you spread that **horrible LIE**!" I jabbed an accusing finger in her face. She slapped it aside.

"What are you _talking_ about?" She demanded, her voice rising to my level.

"Guess who came up to me today? Lu Xun. And guess what he told me?"

"Look, Mi Xun, I love you, but I don't need to listen to all of your disgusting conversations with **your** man-"

"'_I hope you're not angry because we're apparently __**getting married**_'!" I growled, balling my fists in absolute rage.

"He knows?" She wondered, shocked.

"Oh, _he knows_." I hissed. "And so does the _army_, and your _**brother**_…"

"Brother knows?" She echoed, dazed.

"So thanks a **lot**." I crossed my arms. "You made my life perfect."

"Oh, I did, didn't I?" She cooed, oblivious or ignorant to my sarcasm. "What an adorable thing. Brother must be so pleased – Lu Xun's finally getting married-"

"**Shang Xiang!**" I screamed angrily. "**You have no idea what you just DID! You have no idea how much of my life you just put in jeopardy! This isn't a JOKE!**"

Sun Shang Xiang stayed silent for a while, then turned a questioning gaze to me. My chest rose and fell with the heaviness of my furious breathing.

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

I groaned in frustration. "Shang Xiang!" Tear suddenly began to prickle in my eyes.

"Well, Mi Xun, it was bound to happen sooner or lat- are you **crying**?" She gasped, disbelieving. She couldn't understand why this was all wrong – how this ruined the defection ploy, how it put my neck in trouble. How could she? She didn't know it was a plot. "Oh, no, let me get you some tissues…"

"I don't want tissues!" I groaned. "I want you to FIX THIS!"

"Fix it? But – Mi Xun, it's so perfect! You and Lu Xun were just meant to be!" She argued.

"Sun Shang Xiang, **PLEASE**. I am begging you."

"Fine, fine." She soothed. "Leave it to me." She stood to pat my back, then exited her room. I took over her bed, burying my face in her pillow.

* * *

"Mi Xun, Mi Xun!" Xiao Qiao slipped into the seat beside me, jangling my arm violently. My chopsticks slid from my fingers, and my precious dumpling rolled off the table. I frowned. "You didn't tell me. You never tell me anything!" Xiao Qiao pouted.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I wondered, genuinely at a loss. I picked up another dumpling, opening my mouth to consume it.

"You and Lu Xun. Getting married?" She sang. I rolled my eyes, my dumpling still poised to mid-bite position.

"We are doing no such impossible, insane thing. Believe me, Xiao Qiao, it was just some stupid joke of Sun Shang Xiang's that happened to spread." _Pretty quickly._

"Oh." She said sadly, looking down to the floor. "Too bad."

"Trust me, Xiao Qiao. It'll never happen." I assured her, popping the dumpling into my mouth. She sighed.

Da Qiao and Sun Shang Xiang suddenly appeared in front of us, the latter with a look of self-satisfaction on her face.

"So what happened?" I inquired, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Everything's perfect." She grinned. She raised a hand, indicating to Da Qiao, who smiled. "Meet your official wedding planner."

"You'll need all the help you can get, Mi Xun. Time is short, and we must prepare well."

"I thought you said you'd **fix** this!" I spat venomously at the Wu Princess.

"I did!" She defended. "I got you a wedding planner, didn't I?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Chapter ten? Woah! If you've read till this far, thanks for sticking with the story! I assure you, there's more to come._

_So as not to make you fret, I've decided to tell you my current writing stats: I've planned out the entire series, from start to end. There are 24 chapters in total. Currently, as you know, I've posted 10 chapters, but as far as my writing status goes, I already have written 17, and have started working on the 18th chapter._

_Naturally, I should tell you as well - yes, I am one hundred percent certain there will be a sequel. This is because I have already (albeit, vaguely) planned it out. _

_So, yes, again, this is the romance story. Chapter Eleven onwards has some REAL Lu Xun/OC (yes, we're getting there), but I assure you, once again, that the dairy content in this story is minimal. Lactose intolerants, welcome. Because cheese has never been my forte._

_Thank you, once again, to **Xiao Hua Mai. **for reviewing, and to a new reviewer (YAYYYY!) **Fansy Fan**. You guys are the cherries on my sundae of love. Mmm. (:_

_Thank you also to those who read, but I unfortunately do not know. Maybe one day I'll hear from you, because I'm excited for that! (:_

_Much love, and stay awesome. (:_


	11. Trusting Liars

"I'm afraid that color's too drab." Da Qiao clucked critically. I rolled my eyes in the epitome of exasperation.

"Da Qiao, please, do we have to go through the entire color wheel until you are satisfied with your plans for this non-existent wedding?" I groaned. She shot me a slightly condescending look.

"Now, now, Mi Xun. There are many reasons why this wedding must be planned precisely."

"Like what?" I asked, appalled.

"Like the fact that you are a Qiao, and it is expected that you look your absolute best in every occasion. Especially one as important as your _own_ wedding day." She smiled, tapping her lip.

"I am not exactly what you would regard as a representative of our feminine Qiao modesty, dear cousin." I pointed out. She ignored me.

"For another, Lord Lu Xun was brought up by a most prestigious family. Of course, he is very used to battle standards, but I am certain that he will expect nothing less."

"Lu Xun's not a sissy." I argued, frowning.

"**Lord** Lu Xun," She corrected, waving away a sickening shade of green cloth, "Is a fine gentleman, and so will always act and be treated as one. You, Mi Xun, are a _lady_…"

"Don't," I gasped, "**Say** such **HORRID **things."

"It's high time you accepted the truth, Mi Xun." She urged while beckoning forward another servant bearing red cloth embroidered intricately with gold thread. She stroked it softly, thoughtfully. "How about something traditional?"

"Traditional?" I echoed hollowly.

"Yes, I think this will do quite fine." She murmured, nodding.

"Da Qiao, I cannot fathom why exactly you are making such a big deal of this whole thing."

"Mi Xun, what I happen to not fathom is how you are not even the slightest bit excited for this glorious event." She looked at me, like there was something seriously wrong with me.

"It's easy." I replied flatly. "Try it."

"Every girl dreams of marrying a handsome young man. It's inevitable." Her eyes were starry with her faraway daydream. I sighed heavily. "Well, if you won't be of help, I heard Sun Shang Xiang was looking for someone to spar with."

"Perfect." I shot up, grabbing my daggers. I'd willingly forget all my anger with the Wu Princess if she could be my ticket out of this torture. "I'll go find her. Thanks, Da Qiao."

She smiled, tugging gently at the fabric. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Maybe if you just talked to him, you could grow to like him."

"It isn't because I don't like him." I swung my arm around the backrest of the bench. "It just ruins a lot of my plans for myself."

"Every girl has their plans dashed because of marriage. That's how it is." Sun Shang Xiang wiped the sweat off her brow. "Except if you're like Da Qiao, who lives for romance and all that icky stuff."

"Well, I'm the farthest thing from Da Qiao," I replied, "So no."

"What's really funny is that this started off as a joke, and now it's really going to happen." She laughed. I did not join in, and instead, threw her a scathing look.

"No, what's _really _funny is how this is your fault. **All** of it."

"Not true." She pouted. "I didn't start showing interest in him – "

"Look, just because I happen to consider him a friend, doesn't mean I'm dying to have a multitude of his children. You and I are friends, and I don't see anyone running around trying to play matchmaker." I rolled my eyes.

"That's because I'm a _girl_." She pointed out.

"The point is, you're still at fault." I concluded, huffing.

"Whatever, Mi Xun." She blew her bangs away from her face. "One day, you'll come running to me, kissing my feet in overwhelming gratitude."

"Oh please. Don't flatter yourself."

"I only speak the truth. It'll happen, and when it does, you'll remember this conversation and how you were so wrong." She countered indignantly. I meant to say something classically witty, like, "Psh, whatever,", but at that moment, a messenger came running up to us, panting his lungs out.

"Forgive me, Lady Sun, but Lord Sun Ce wishes to speak to General Qiao immediately – it is of the utmost importance, he says."

I blinked, wondering what in the world Sun Ce would want with me.

"Please, General Qiao, we must make haste." The messenger urged.

"Oh, yes, yes. Of course." I stood up, leaving my daggers by the floor of the sidelines of the sparring area.

"No worries, Mi Xun. He probably just wants to ask you stuff about the decorations for your wedding!" Shang Xiang called out, a teasing tone in her voice.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that, Shang Xiang." I sighed, following the messenger to the council room.

* * *

"Mi Xun. Good. Sit down." Sun Ce ordered as I walked in. Hurriedly, I situated myself in the nearest empty chair, then looked up looked at the famed Little Conqueror, who was drumming his fingers agitatedly on the table.

"What… is this about?" I wondered politely.

"It's kind of weird, actually…" Sun Ce started, but Zhou Yu cut him off in one swift movement. In his half-raised hand, he held a neatly folded piece of paper, his eyes staring fiercely at my face.

"This came today. For you." He slid it towards me, and the tips of my fingers caught it, and I unfolded it. "A most peculiar note."

My eyes scanned the page, and I flipped it over twice. Finally, I said, "It's blank."

"Precisely. Would you care to tell us why that is so?"

"I wouldn't have a clue." I answered honestly. "It doesn't even happen to say who left it."

"That is because no one knows who did." Zhou Yu snapped. "A man, hooded and cloaked, arrived early this afternoon to deliver this so-called _urgent message_ to you. Now, I will only ask you this once, General," he fumed, "Do you know who would send this to you?"

"No."

"Are you in contact with someone outside our kingdom? In He Fei, perhaps?"

"No." I lied, my face impassive.

"See, I told you Zhou Yu, it's probably just a mistake –" Sun Ce began, but Zhou Yu turned on him with such ferocity that Sun Ce clamped his mouth shut.

"Sun Ce, you fail to comprehend the enormity of this situation? Can you not see the illogical manner in which this is presented, how none of this adds up? Why would someone we know nothing of send a letter to her, and leave no message? There is something strange at work here, something we cannot detect – and you must understand that your ignorance is as much a threat to Wu as this situation is!"

"You mean to say, then, Lord Zhou Yu," I demanded coldly, "That you are threatened by a mere piece of paper?"

Zhou Yu, outraged, looked as though he made to get to his feet; but a quiet voice stopped us all.

"If I may, Master Zhou Yu."

Zhou Yu nodded curtly, and Lu Xun stood up. "With the utmost respect, I cannot find myself in agreement. Although it is true that what we are faced with is baffling, I cannot deny that General Qiao has aided us in numerous ways, and it would be an insult to question her unwavering loyalty at this point in time."

I reddened, and, unable to stand his honest eyes, turned my gaze to the table instead.

"And, if I may be so polite as to ask, Master Zhou Yu," He continued, "Is it not possible that Wei, as you speculated them being responsible for this letter, may have, in fact, sent it as a threat to the officer they have begrudged by her defection to the enemy?"

"It is… possible." Zhou Yu conceded, in some reluctance.

"Well, there you go, Zhou Yu." Sun Ce piped in, having recovered from the sworn-brother-scare. "Lu Xun figured it all out."

"I said it was possible, Sun Ce, but-"

"Just let it go for now, Zhou Yu. We don't know anything about it – it's not like we can just go and attack Wei without knowing why! We'll just have to wait and see what happens. Okay?" Sun Ce stood up, clapped a hand on his best friend's shoulder, and went out of the room. Zhou Yu sighed, and shook his head.

"I supposed we will have to continue your lesson here, Lu Xun. Thank you for your time, General Qiao." He added shortly to me. I took this as my cue to exit. Standing up, I glanced at Lu Xun. He offered me a small, encouraging smile.

I didn't respond, only left the room slowly, letter in hand. I was barely out of earshot when I heard Zhou Yu's low, intense voice.

"… Keen on defending her, Lu Xun."

I caught the door quickly with my foot, concealing myself in the shade. I leaned in, straining to hear the quiet conversation.

"… Seems to speak the truth. Surely, Master Zhou Yu, you do not doubt that." Lu Xun replied, his voice soft, respectful – but firm.

"I cannot deny her aid in battle. But her character – it is questionable."

"You have tested her, and so far, she has proven herself. I am assured of her character, if she has not broken under your hand."

"You believe her then?" Zhou Yu inquired. "Every word that she has uttered, nothing but the truth?"

"I trust her completely." Lu Xun answered simply.

I pulled my foot out of the way, and watched the door swing close. Still, Zhou Yu's last words reached my ears.

"You are too young, Lu Xun. You trust too quickly."

* * *

On the same night, I lit a candle.

In my grasp, I held open the blank page I had received earlier that day. I pulled it over the small light, careful that the flames did all but lick its edges.

In nothing but wax, a message for me was written.

_Mi Xun._

_The time has come. In a fortnight, we will be marching to Jian Ye castle, to lay siege on Wu. I will meet you in the northeastern base, and your troops and I will be waiting there for you to return to our ranks. _

_Do not worry about the boy Lu Xun. Rest assured he will be dealt with._

_Zhang He._


	12. First Confessions

The following days were filled with numerous encounters with people who pestered me incessantly about the wedding I'd come to accept would be mine.

"Mi Xun! Do you want the decorations scattered or lined up above the aisle when you walk?"

"Mixi! Da's telling me to call you – she needs to you for measurements!"

"So how many bridesmaids will you have? Oooh – can I be your maid of honor?"

"Do you have possible names planned for your children already? How many boys?"

"_Please,_" I bellowed, exasperated. "Just leave me _alone_!"

Sun Shang Xiang and Xiao Qiao both blinked uncomprehendingly at me.

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate what everyone's doing for me or anything." I explained. "But I just really want some quality breathing space and time –"

"With Lu Xun." Shang Xiang concluded for me, smirking.

"_To myself_." I finished, my teeth gritted.

"I hardly see you talking to Lu Xun nowadays, Mixi. Is there something wrong going on between you two?" Xiao Qiao wondered, ignoring me completely.

"Not that I'm aware of." I sighed in defeat.

"You should look for him." Shang Xiang suggested, poking my side painfully.

"No, thank you." I said flatly. "I refuse to humiliate myself further because of you."

"He finds you charming, Mi Xun. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" she pressed on, unrelenting.

"I don't know! What's with_ charming_?" I asked, exasperated. "A flower can be charming, a little child can be charming – but how that word applies to me, specifically, I haven't an inkling of a clue."

"Yeah, I know. With the way you've basically razed down our training area, _charming_ isn't really the best description of you." Shang Xiang admitted.

"When _did_ you hear that, Shang Xiang?" Xiao Qiao asked.

"Oh, I talked to Lu Xun, and I asked him if he found Mi Xun to his liking. All he did was smile and say she was _"charming" _and _"intrigued me from the first time we spoke almost a month and a half ago_". I guess that means _yes._" She turned to me. "What **did **you guys talk about the first time you met?"

"I don't know."I racked my brain, my face twisted up in confusion.

"_Good morning. Forgive my impertinence for waking you so rudely, but I would quite like my chamber back, if you please."_

I blushed violently. "I don't remember."

"Yeah, right." Shang Xiang rolled her eyes.

"I'll go and take a walk." I said suddenly, surprising the both of them. "See you later."

"What about the seating? We were supposed to plan it!" Xiao Qiao pouted, dismayed. I waved my hand dismissively as I walked away.

"Who cares? Just don't put Gan Ning beside Ling Tong."

* * *

I strolled around the castle, greeting people even though I didn't know them. I reveled in my freedom from nagging and wedding planning. In around half an hour, I entered the garden at the back of the castle, which was surrounded by peach blossom and apple trees. I sat down on a stone bench situated at the center of the area, breathing in the fragrance and thinking not even the garden at He Fei could compare to the tranquility of this one.

I was just lamenting the serenity and calmness of he place when, out of nowhere, something hard made contact with the top of my head. Startled, I jumped up, directing my gaze at the sky.

"What the-?"

"Forgive me, Mi Xun." An amused voice called from the branch directly above me. "You seemed so troubled, I wanted to catch your attention and ask you what preoccupied you."

I glared up at Lu Xun. "A simple "_Hey, Mi Xun_" would suffice in the future." I replied. "What are you doing up there?" I added, picking up the apple that had brought me out of my reverie.

"Thinking." He answered. "And hiding."

"From who?" I wondered, confused.

"Gan Ning, Ling Tong and Lord Lu Meng – to name a few."

"How come?"

"The same reason you are." He smiled. "Care to join me? The breeze is pleasant up here."

"Uh. Okay." I grabbed a hold of the lowest branch and swung myself up, climbing until I reached his level. Awkwardly, I settled myself down in front of him.

"So, what's on your mind?" He asked kindly.

"Many things. Mostly about this whole wedding ordeal." I answered, sighing.

"You're aware that it is happening less than a fortnight away?" He informed me, plucking an apple that hung above him.

"It is?"

"Are you agreeable to that? October the seventh; Lord Sun Ce set the date this morning."

October the seventh – the day directly after the siege. My heart sank to my soles.

"You're troubled by the date?" He asked, when I didn't say anything. "Or by the wedding itself?"

"Neither." I pushed the thought of the battle away. "Forgive me, I am merely distracted."

He nodded, then turned his head to stare at the horizon. I remained quiet until he spoke again.

"I understand that this marriage was planned against your will." He said quietly. "I do not wish for you to be unhappy. Please, as early as now, forgive me – It was never my intention to force affection towards me upon you, nor will it ever be."

I blinked. Slowly, the meaning of his words seeped into my head.

"Lord Lu Xun, please, do not take my reaction to this arrangement in a false manner. My actions towards the events that have lead up to this wedding have never been towards you. I only fight against these arrangements for reasons you cannot even begin to understand – but, forgive me. I must have offended you, either by words or by actions."

"Of course not." He smiled. "But these reasons – surely I have knowledge enough to comprehend them?"

"It is not a question of your intelligence, my Lord, which is beyond doubt, almost legendary, but of my character which, even I, have begun to lose faith in."

"Your character." He mused, his eyes twinkling. "It is no matter what these reasons may be, for I trust you completely."

"I have nothing more to give you than my word, my Lord." I inclined my head.

Slowly, carefully, he reached out, and, with a feather light touch, cupped my chin and raised my eyes to meet his. The golden fire in them smoldered slowly to match is expression.

"And I – I have nothing more to give you than my heart, my Lady."

* * *

"That was a pretty long walk you took. We thought you got kidnapped." Shang Xiang told me as I entered the mess hall.

"I think I can fend for myself. Thanks for your faith in me though." I rolled my eyes as I sat down beside Xiao Qiao.

"What _did_ take you so long, Mixi?" Xiao Qiao wondered.

"Oh, well, I bumped into Lu Xun." I replied, not meeting their eyes. Squeals of elation erupted from my left side.

"OOOOH. Did you guys talk?" Shang Xiang clapped her hands in ecstasy.

"Yes."

"What about?" Xiao Qiao pressed on, clasping my arm.

"_You know, infatuation and love intrigue me. To love someone is the strangest thing; as if nothing can touch you anymore. To pass on everything you feel and want for yourself to someone else, for you see yourself in thinking of them, makes one realize what one has been missing their entire life."_

_I stayed quiet, unsure of how to respond._

"_And the contentment of finally finding someone who you can give everything to without pain must be overwhelming." He continued. "And seeing everything in a different way, in a better way because of it probably makes someone's life more meaningful. More worth living."_

"_It sounds as if, in order to experience such a thing, one must be assured that what one feels is irrevocable, unconditional love." I put in softly._

_He smiled a tranquil, yet dazzling smile. "I think I can manage."_

My gaze travelled two table across me, where the young tactician of Wu sat, scanning over the notes of today's lecture with Zhou Yu. As if fate willed it, he suddenly looked up, and our eyes locked. The corners of his lips tugged upwards, offering me a small and secretive smile. I blushed and looked back at Xiao Qiao and Sun Shang Xiang, both expectant for my answer.

"Oh, nothing of great importance."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Hello, start of cheese! _

_I don't really have much to put in here, except an updated thanks to __**Xiao Mai Hua, Fansy Fan, foxyladyofnowheresville, **__and my bby __**XxKallianCSxX**__ for reviewing. Your support means a whole lot, thank you, thank you!_

_I'm almost done writing the series on paper, actually, so someone should slap me for not updating very often. But after review classes ease up a bit, I promise to update more often._

_Also, I'll be heading off to the U.S.A. this May 22, till the first week of June, so I'm not very certain I'll be able to update when I'm there, so I'll keep you guys posted._

_Thanks! _

_Love._


	13. Truly Yours

"You seem unusually nervous, Mi Xun."

"Me?" I blinked at Lu Xun, who nodded. "Nervous? No way! Why would I be?"

"My sentiments exactly." He chuckled. "Why _would_ you be?"

I laughed weakly along with him. I definitely couldn't admit I was practically shaking from head to toe, so much so that the branch I was on was quivering with its force. Because, then, I'd have to end up explaining why. And the reason was because the day the siege on Wu was set to take place on would arrive in less than twelve hours.

Which wouldn't be a problem, had I been some normal Wu soldier who was completely and happily unaware that an attack would take place the following day. Hell, I would be dreaming about my wedding already.

But then again, I wasn't exactly the loyal and patriotic Wu warrior here. Tomorrow would be a literal do or die for me – and, considering my stand right now, I'd have to admit my chances of "die" were, unfortunately, a lot larger than the "do" factor of my life.

The strangest thing was, two months ago, I would have done all this and more without the slightest hint of hesitation or regret. General Qiao Mi Xun of Wei didn't stick around to consider other things like, oh, I don't know; infatuation, love, Lu Xun – just to name a few. She just did her job, and lived another day of her life with as much content as she could in this troubled time.

But I really didn't know anything about _this_ Mi Xun. I didn't know she was one to stop and consider things like feelings – especially someone else's. **This** Mi Xun found herself wishing, in vain, that she could actually anticipate her wedding.

And admitting this to myself basically made me realize that I'd completely changed in a span of nine weeks.

"And how about you?" I asked defensively, trying to shift the subject away from me and my twisting thumbs. He raised his eyebrows.

"What about me?"

"What are you nervous about?" I pressed on, crossing my arms.

"Who told you I was nervous?" He laughed, shaking his head. "What on earth would I have to be nervous about?"

"I wouldn't know. You tell me." I huffed.

"Oh, I see where this is going." He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "You're expecting me to be nervous about our wedding day?"

"Not really – " I started, but he interrupted.

"Are you, Mi Xun?" He wondered. "Are you nervous?"

"No, I – "

"It's not wrong to be." He added hastily. I shook my head, and my hands wrapped around the branch we sat on, clinging onto it as the breeze of the new evening rushed towards me.

"I'm not nervous." In an undertone, I added, "I wish I could be."

"What was that?" He blinked.

"Nothing." I replied quickly. I stared up at the castle that towered over us, so peaceful and quiet in the setting sun – at least, on the outside. His warm hand touched mine. "Hmmm?"

"Nothing." He smiled, tightening his grip ever so slightly, squeezing my hand. My cheeks burned. "It's just that I have to leave you for now."

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere far. Just to the study for the lesson with Lord Zhou Yu."

"I thought your classes were only in the morning."

He shrugged. "A lesson is a lesson. I'm certain you won't miss me _that_ much." He teased me. All form of shame left my system – instead, I pulled my hand away from his and crossed my arms tightly in indignation.

"You're horrible." I whined. He laughed – a long, ringing laugh that echoed around the empty garden. He stood up, balancing himself on the branch, and carefully pulled down the one above, plucking something from its stem.

"Then, here." He gently tucked the peach blossom into my hair, then smiled. "I have never officially courted a woman before, so I have to hope I'm doing the right thing. My first gift in our courtship." He did not seem abashed at all. "And, just in case you start to miss me."

"Thanks." I replied, completely, utterly stunned.

"I'll come look for you later." He promised, then, in one swift motion, jumped down from the branch and landed neatly on the ground. Turning back, he raised a hand in farewell, then strode back into the castle.

Heaving a great, troubled sigh, I leaned my head back on the great trunk of the peach blossom tree. I pulled the flower out from behind my ear, and twirled it between my thumb and forefinger, watching as it merged into a whirl of pink-orange.

I knew what I had to do.

* * *

_Lord Lu Xun,_

_I write to you now with the deepest regret for all that has happened, and the deepest of sorrows for what I know will come._

_You told me, once, that you trusted me completely. Believe me, now, when I say that you should never have. What I write here, now, is the pure truth – something you should have learned of long before this got too far. _

_It is not mine to say what I know, only what I wish I knew. I wish I could find a way to tell you how sorry I am for what I have done, and what I have to do. I wish I knew how to stop everything from happening before it does. And I truly, fervently wish that I had known you, and cared for you before any of this had started._

_I do not ask for your forgiveness – only that you understand my regret in doing what I never wanted to, and remember it when I am gone._

_

* * *

_

It was around three in the morning when Lu Xun entered my room. The door was wide open, and so were my eyes. I was too troubled, I didn't even bother trying. My eyes darted around, waiting for the sun to rise – waiting for the day the siege would begin.

"What's this?" He asked quietly, holding up the note I'd slipped under his door at around midnight.

"I thought you'd read it a little later than now – you were so deeply asleep." I muttered, not looking at him.

"I woke up to get some water." He explained curtly. "Mi Xun, what _is_ this?"

"A letter. Addressed to you. Supposedly from me."

He groaned, and by my peripheral vision, I saw him rub his eye. "I'll be waiting in my room, in case you decide to come and talk to me about this."

He backed out of my chamber, and I heard his footsteps start to fade. With a reluctant grunt, I heaved myself out of bed, and trudged out.

"Lord Lu Xun – Wait."

He stopped without hesitation, then turned back to me. I sighed heavily.

"It's a sorry note." I said lamely.

"Yes – but what do you need to apologize for, Mi Xun?" He wondered, confused.

"Everything." I replied simply.

"But what-?"

"I'm sorry, but I told you – I can't explain anything."

"Try." He urged, striding towards me. I shook my head stubbornly.

"I **can't**."I said, exasperated. "I would, but I **can't**. You'll know what it's for, but not now. Just – look back at it, when the time comes that you hate me with every fibre of your being."

"I could never." He crumpled up the paper in his fist, stuffing it inside the pocket of his robes fiercely. He took my hands in his, staring unwaveringly into my eyes. "I would never hate you, Mi Xun."

"You don't know – " I started, but he touched my lips with one slender finger, silencing me.

"No." He said with finality. He cradled my chin with his palm, and I could feel his warm breath tickling my cheek.

"But – " I tried weakly, one last time.

His lips replaced the spot where his finger used to be – a light, sweet kiss that suddenly made me feel like my entire being was shaking with some sort of electricity shooting crazily through my veins. I suddenly forgot my agony – in fact, I seemed to have let go of everything I knew. All my mind seemed to register was that what was happening between us now was so wrong – but so right.

I had no idea how long it lasted, but I was certain that it had been a short while – the sky had grown marginally lighter.

"Lu Xun!" A deep voice shot down the hallway, panic evident in it. We pulled apart quickly to see Zhou Yu storming towards us, his face lined with fury, worry, and something else – fear.

"Lord Zhou Yu!" Lu Xun exclaimed in surprise. "What-?"

"We must leave. Now." Zhou Yu insisted. Our brows furrowed in confusion.

"Master Zhou Yu, what's wrong? What's happening?" I asked, completely at a loss – I'd never seen this much expression on the Wu strategist's face since, well. Ever.

Zhou Yu turned to me, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"We are under attack."


	14. The Flaw in the Plan

"Men! Do not lose heart! Today, Wei might think that they have the advantage, but we'll prove them wrong! We'll crush them in one blow!" Sun Ce raised a powerful fist as he rallied the army to a roar of cheers. "Now, let's go, and defend what's ours!"

The Wu army marched towards the center of the battlefield, resolute expressions on their faces. I lingered behind, watching as the sea of red and blue closed the gap of empty land in between them. Chewing on my bottom lip, I felt my heart race, threatening to pound out of my ribcage. I took a step back, like I had half a mind to return home (wherever that was) and crawl under my sheets again, waiting around for the war to end – or to die, whichever came first.

"Are you alright?" Lu Xun came up beside me, looking troubled. "You're... Not even moving."

"I'm... Thinking." I said slowly.

"We need to go. To get this over with."

"I know. I just... Need time." I looked at my feet, alertly aware that a battle was now raging right in front of me.

"Mi Xun –"

"I'm okay." I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. "I'm okay."

"Maybe you should stay behind in the main camp." He suggested, but I cast him a wary glance. He smiled slightly. "Yes, I know. What an awful thing for me to have even thought of."

"I thought you weren't quite the type to treat me different because I'm a woman." I sniffed.

"I'm not treating you different because you're a woman." He chuckled. "It's because I care about you."

I reddened – my eyes travelled away from his face, to the war that staged ahead. "We have to go and fight."

"Where will you go?"

"To the northeastern base. To... Capture it." I reasoned slowly. He seemed to buy it, and nodded seriously.

"Be careful." He told me, squeezing my hand lightly.

"I'll try."

"I need you alive for tomorrow." He joked weakly, though there was some sort of strange, worried edge to his voice – like he was really scared for me.

"I'll... I'll be okay." I whispered, pulling my hands out of his grasp. He looked stunned, but his expression relaxed – he drew his blade, and nodded, again, wordlessly at me. Backing away, I turned my back to him, and ran at full speed towards the northeastern base, not daring to glance back.

_But will **you**?_

_

* * *

_

"Archers, don't shoot! It's General Qiao!"

I ducked into the base as the heavy gates opened, and all the Wei soldiers looked shocked as they recognized me under the deep red I was clad in.

"General Zhang, General Qiao has arrived!" Someone called out. I looked around, but did not see a tall, long-haired man anywhere around the base. I frowned.

Suddenly, a flurry of violet-blue landed right in front of me – with a shriek, I stumbled backwards, clutching at my chest as Zhang He daintily brushed himself off.

"Zhang He... You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I accused, trying to catch my breath. He grinned widely, and opened his arms.

"Welcome back, Mi Xun." He encased me in a tight hug, then stepped back to survey me from head to toe. "I must say, red fits you quite well."

"Oh, get off it." I grumbled. He chuckled.

"Still got the attitude, I see."

"Never lost it."

"Well, Mi Xun. You're back." He said, smiling. I nodded, rocking back onto my heels. "And let me be the first to thank you. We never would have been able to gain as much morale with the information you passed on without you. You are a true hero of Wei."

"I don't feel very heroic." I admitted sadly.

"The feeling will come." He assured me. "Now, Mi Xun, one last favour."

He gestured to the archers from the watchpost, and one of them dropped down a heavy-looking sack into his arms. Cradling it like a newborn baby, he passed it onto me. I stared at him in confusion.

"The final phase in the defection plan. We ask you, Mi Xun, to go out and fight with us again. Overrun the enemy in the name of Wei, with the ultimate element of surprise – you."

I peeked into the sack, and saw my old clothes and armor bundled up in it, the dark blue so strange to my eyes. "And then what?"

"Then we go home and celebrate our victory over Wu, of course." Zhang He stared at me like I'd lost my marbles. "What else could we do?"

"I..." I stared back at the open battlefield, where each soldier was engaged in a struggle. Somewhere, out there, Lu Xun of Wu was fighting, and probably wondering where I was right now. "You're right."

"Of course." He said breezily. "I'll leave you to change."

He flounced out of the base, taking a sweeping glance around to make sure the area was clear. With a nod, he signalled the gatekeeper to close the doors.

I made my way to the far end of the base, feeling like each step was weighed down by lead. I pulled off my clothes and slipped on my armour, trying to slow down the change so that maybe, just maybe, I could take so long I'd skip out on the entire battle.

Of course, it didn't happen that way.

Finishing up, I walked out of the back entry, where the river ran quickly behind the northeastern base. I took a look at my reflection in the water, my body distorted – I looked strange, like I was having a sort of out of body experience.

I heard the large doors creak open, and I turned back to see Zhang He making his way towards me. With a resolute sigh, I heaved the sack of my old red clothes into the river, where the current carried it away, and out of sight.

"You seem ready."

"Enough." I replied, not meeting his eyes.

"We must go now. Victory is near, and we must take it." Zhang He urged. I nodded, and unsheathed my daggers.

"What's the plan?"

"Plan?" He looked confused for a millisecond.

"Well," I said, starting to get annoyed, "Usually, when people want to win, they make a plan. You know. To win."

"Mi Xun, this _is_ the plan." He smiled. "The grand plan. Your defection, up until now, is our assurance for triumph."

"Then I will just... Go?" I asked, appalled.

"Just go. And lead us to a sweet victory." He smiled.

"Right." I nodded shortly, then turned on my heel to exit the base, and charge into the fray.

"Wait," Zhang He called out. "And the boy, Lu Xun? Shall I, ah, say, _dispose_ of him?"

I inclined my head to the side for a fraction of a second, then shook it.

"No. I'll deal with him myself."

* * *

"Mi Xun!"

It was odd, almost uncomfortable to see myself back in the dark blue I used to wear. Looking down, it felt unfamiliar – or, rather, **I** felt unfamiliar. It was only a moment ago that I was clad in ruby red, defending Jian Yong's central base. Now, I fought alongside the enemy – well, **their** enemy, to be exact.

"Fall back!" my Wei allies commanded. Units fled the battlefield, running towards our main camp. It was situated near the docks, for a quick escape.

"Mi Xun!" The voice, usually calm and collected, was edged with panic, and some fear. I closed my eyes. If I headed straight to the main camp, I would risk being seen, and cut down. On impulse, I ran into the forest path to my left, hoping he would not find me.

It was vain hope, of course. My footsteps were echoed, daring to outrun even me. My name rang around me, again and again. It made me want to go deaf. It made me want to die.

An arm flashed out in front of me, and I sidestepped in time to raise my daggers in instinctive defense. An attractive, boyish face blinked up at me, confused and hurt, imploring.

"Why are you running?" He asked softly.

I thought, staying quiet for a moment. "Because I'm lost. I don't know what to do." I admitted, feeling my cheeks burn. "Why are you running after me?"

He stared back at me, his light golden eyes burning with a fierce determination.

"Because I'm lost. I don't know what to do without you."

I lowered my guard, blinking back my shock. "Do you not understand? I lied, I tricked you. Everything was a set up, down to this last battle. It was all laid out for me, from the very beginning."

"Then why do you say you are lost?" he reasoned quietly.

"Because I never wanted to do this." I rubbed my face, and I could feel my wounds stinging ferociously behind my palm. "I just want to return home. I just want to forget about all this."

"But I don't want you to go home." He insisted, a stubborn look on his face. "I don't want you to forget… about me."

My head snapped up, and a look of pained indignation came to my face. "Go back to your main camp, Lu Xun. And tell your commander: Wei has overrun Jiang Dong Castle." I snapped, my eyes trailing to the mass of blue hurrying to the docks.

"And what will you do, then?" He murmured, sheathing his sword.

"I don't know. Leave. Go back to He Fei. It is none of your concern." I replied stiffly.

"So I will come find you." He shot back, irritatingly smug.

"Don't." I hissed. "You will get yourself killed."

"And we all put ourselves in that risk when we step out of bed." He argued, making to step towards me. I raised my daggers to his neck, crossing the blades against the skin of his throat.

"Leave. Now." I growled.

"And if I should not?" He taunted. "You'll kill me, then? Go ahead."

A heavy silence fell, with us staring challengingly at each other. I stepped back, making my decision.

A blade pierced his armor, lodging itself deep into his stomach. His eyes widened as he groaned in agony, crumpling to the ground, a heap of fiery red clothing.

A hand rested on my shoulder, and a steely voice whispered into my ear as I stared down at the fallen Wu general.

"Well done, General. You have served your kingdom well."

I whirled around to see Sima Yi clutching his blade with a self-satisfied expression. Tears began to pool in my eyes, and I watched in disbelief as he sheathed his weapon dispassionately.

"What have you done?" I whispered in horror. "_What have you __**done**__?_"

"I did what every Wei general would do when faced with an enemy." He snapped, and my dry mouth shut itself, ashamed. "And this boy tactician is a threat to Wei, and will probably be the largest threat to us after Zhuge Liang."

"But you... You might have killed him-" I choked, my tears streaming down my cheeks.

"No, Mi Xun. As far as we are both concerned, I was not even here. I did not follow you. **You** killed the boy Lu Xun, and _**you**_ will be welcomed home as a hero." He smiled wickedly.

"But it's not true – " I began to argue tearfully, kneeling down and touching Lu Xun's shoulder – he did not stir. "He didn't have to get hurt."

"Your duty is to your kingdom, General Qiao. And this is how it will remain. You took upon yourself this task of a feigned defection. And now, you are expected to live up to it, or not live at all." He spat coldly. I coughed out a strangled sob and tried to pick the bloodstained body up. "Step away from that! A corpse is not a general's concern on the field of battle."

"He's not dead!" I yelled. "He can't be."

"Step away from him, if you know what's good for you." He ordered. "Unless you want me to tell Emperor Cao Pi about your treason to the Kingdom of Wei, you will leave with me this instant."

And, like the coward I was, I stood up and stepped back, distraught.

"Good." He turned away and began to walk out of the forest, back into the light of the almost-empty battlefield. He stopped, and a menacing smirk crept onto his face as I stood rooted to the spot with fear and anguish.

"And we will mention this to no one. For _your_ sake."


	15. Unwelcome

When our army arrived back at the capital, we were greeted with shouts and cheers, people shaking our hands, clapping us on our backs. Soldiers congratulated me, left and right. I received more praise that day than I'd ever gotten in my life, accumulated. Even Emperor Cao Pi (to my utmost, paralyzing surprise) pulled me aside to commend me on a job well done. Sima Yi was right – I **did** come home with victory almost hanging off my skin. Everyone treated me like the new, legendary hero.

And I was completely, utterly miserable.

I was like a walking corpse – I hardly ate, I hardly slept, I hardly talked to anyone. I sat in the perpetual darkness of my room, engulfed in regret and self-hatred. Every moment, my mind was bombarded with the unrelenting thoughts of my last months in Wu – my only month with Lu Xun.

'_And I – I have nothing more to give you than my heart, my Lady.'_

'_I trust you completely.'_

I groaned and turned over in bed, burying my face in my pillow. I willed myself to suffocate, but to no avail. It was the middle of the night – wouldn't the past at least leave me alone at this hour?

In the abyss of my mind, his young, handsome face swirled into view. His expression was one of pain, and his eyes were pleading and hurt – so heartbreakingly vulnerable.

'_I don't know what to do without you.'_

'_I don't want you to forget... About me.'_

"**MI XUN**!"

I bolted up, letting out an involuntary shriek. My hands balled into fists around my blankets. Zhang He's sceptical expression loomed into my field of vision. I squinted at him in confusion as he bounced over to my window and yanked back my curtain to reveal a huge beam of sunlight pouring in through the glass – I cringed involuntarily.

"You need to pull yourself together." He _'tsk'_ed in some form of reproach. I curled up and hid under my blankets.

"Go away." I ordered, my voice muffled.

"I think not. Why are you sitting in bed, in the dark, when it's such a glorious day outside?" He demanded, tugging at my ankle.

"Please." I grumbled tiredly. "Leave me alone."

"I won't have you waste the sunshine away." He frowned disapprovingly as I emerged from my pillow fortress.

"What day is it?" I grumbled, running a hand through my hair.

"October the Seventh. It's eight in the morning, if you also want to know."

_October Seven_. My heart suddenly felt like pure lead.

Today was my wedding day.

Or, well, it was _supposed_ to be. Not that it should matter at this point in time. Still, thinking about it didn't exactly lift my spirits. I stared down at my hands, sighing heavily.

"I don't feel like going out." I said quietly. "I just want to stay here."

"And what, in Wei's name, are you going to do, stuck in this little room, hmm?" He demanded, crossing his arms. "I don't understand how you can be so unhappy when everyone in He Fei is celebrating _**you**_."

"I don't expect you to understand it, looking out the window, where the little garden of our castle made me choke up. "Just respect it."

Zhang He sat on the edge of my bed, and lightly placed a hand on my shoulder. "Mi Xun." He sighed, as I refused to turn around. "Come, tell me what's wrong. You know I'm always here to listen."

"I can't."

"Try." He soothed. I shook my head slowly. "No?"

"I can't tell you – not because I don't know how, but because it just wouldn't be in anyone's best interest."

Slowly, he lifted his hand, and I felt my bed grow considerably lighter. I finally turned to him, my expression torn.

"I'm sorry, Zhang He."

A small, sympathetic smile graced his lips.

"No, Mi Xun. There is no need to apologize." He murmured kindly.

"But I-"

"When you are ready," He nodded sagely. "You will tell me."

Exiting my room, he offered me one last smile, then shut the door quietly behind him. My eyes travelled once again to the window, and the soft breeze blew against my face – quite like the memory that whipped around my mind.

* * *

It was around one in the morning when I snuck out of the castle grounds into the stables. I prayed to the gods that the horses were too tired to whinny their heads off, and get mine in trouble. I padded my way to my steed, who half-dragged his behind as I lead him out into the cool night air. Mounting him, I threw my hood over my head, concealing half my face in its shadow. We trotted up to the gate, where a watchguard shook himself out of his sleep.

"Who goes there?" He called, scrambling to his feet. I did not reply, but stared straight ahead. "You – stop! Halt!"

The watchguard raised his spear to me – its tip was shaking with his hands. "Don't make me tell you again!"

I turned to him while yanking at my horse to a stop. I pulled out a dagger from its sheath, and pressed the flat of my blade menacingly against the side of his neck.

"G-General Qiao – " He stuttered, as I reared my head back slightly, exposing a fraction of my face against the moonlight. "For – Forgive me, I thought you-"

"Open the gate." I hissed, making him wince as the cold steel increased pressure, deeper into his skin.

"Y-yes, of course, General." Without turning, he called to the guard in the watchtower. "Open the gate!"

The other man's head poked out from his little sanctuary, baffled. "Are you crazy? Orders are we can't let anyone out!"

"You idiot! It's General Qiao! Open the gate!"

A creak and a long groan echoed into the night – the gates swung open slowly, revealing the deserted path ahead.

"You will mention this to no one." I said coldly. "Or the punishment will be on your head."

"Of – Of c-course, General Qiao." He gulped audibly. I sheathed my dagger, then trotted forward. I heard a small sigh of relief escape the guard's lips. I inclined my head to the side, watching as he tensed once again.

"Close the gate behind you."

* * *

I arrived in Jiang Dong a few hours before dawn. Tying my horse to the nearest tree, I ran into the outer wall of the castle unnoticed. I couldn't guess which one was Lu Xun's window from the outside, so I had no choice but to enter. I slipped past a dozing guard and squeezed through the narrow crack between the main doors.

And that was it. I was in.

Maybe the gods had pity on my cause, and wanted me to at least see Lu Xun just to be assured he was okay. Maybe they understood that I truly regretted my decision in turning against him, and wanted to give me a chance in explaining my side of the story to him.

Or, they could just want me to be caught by someone who could actually kill me. That was a plausible reason as well.

I could not easily forget the hallways I'd grown accustomed to – still, it took me quite a while to navigate the way to his chamber. The sky had grown, even by just a little bit, brighter when I reached his door. My fingers touched the knob, and I took a deep breath as they tightened around the cold brass.

"He won't want to see you."

It took all my willpower to suppress my scream. I whirled around, and Sun Shang Xiang's face was a mixture of disgust and anger, like I was something unpleasant at the bottom of her shoe.

"Shang Xiang, I-"

"Save it, Mi Xun!" She spat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right now!"

"Shang Xiang, please! I know what I did was wrong, and I _am_ sorry for everything I did –"

"You **lied**, Mi Xun! You tricked all of us, you led us into your stupid, stupid trap, you put **all** of our lives in danger, and for _**what**_?" She bellowed, and I winced.

"I know! I'm sorry!" I gasped, my eyes brimming with my tears. "I'm sorry! But what friendship we had, I never..."

"**Friendship**? Don't make me laugh!" She did though – derisively, and with a hint of contempt. "Friendship isn't one-sided!"

"If it weren't real for me, I would never have come back!" I burst out, my voice rising to her level. For once in her life, she could not find anything else to say. "I never wanted to do this! I just wanted to live my life, end of story! But I was forced into lying, under pain of death! Do you understand?"

I was breathing heavily, and my tears were flowing freely down my face. Sun Shang Xiang's expression had softened drastically – her emerald eyes were filled with worry, apprehension.

"I lied, I know. But I wouldn't lie about caring for anyone here. You were my _real_ friends. I wish I'd never left – I wish I'd never even started. But I **had** to."

Ending my little speech, I made to wipe my face from shame, but Sun Shang Xiang caught my wrist.

"Not everyone will be as forgiving, Mi Xun. You hurt him." She frowned.

"It hurt me more." I said quietly.

"He's still writhing in pain, Mi Xun, adding that to emotional trauma isn't the best outcome –"

"I didn't do that." I cut her off quickly. "Not physically. I would never."

"Mi Xun, there is a _**gaping hole in his stomach**_!"

"It wasn't me. It was Sima Yi."

"The creepy, sinister guy with the weird laugh and the purple robes?"

"That's the one."

Sun Shang Xiang wrinkled her nose. "Still. I'd suggest you leave, Mi Xun. Lu Xun hasn't been in a specifically chipper mood recently."

"I have to see him, Shang Xiang. Just... See him." My voice was agonized. "_Please_."

"Do what you must." She sighed. "But be careful. Don't upset him."

"I'll be quick. I promise." She began to head down the hall, but stopped, turning to me again.

"Mi Xun?" she bit her lip, troubled, like she was on the brink of saying something or weeping. Or both.

"Shang Xiang?" I blinked.

The Wu princess rushed up to me and threw her arms around me in a bone-crushing hug. Letting go, she ran down the hall, and out of sight.

With a resolute huff, I turned the doorknob, and entered his chamber.

His lean form lay on his bed, a mess of sheets and papers. His golden brown hair hung close to his face, the tips of the longest strands all but tickling his nose. His full lips were slightly parted, and his bare chest rose and fell with his breathing. Around his lower torso, a bloodstained bandage was wrapped tightly, and his right hand lay limp on top of it.

My heart broke.

My shaking hand was almost to his unmoving one, when I caught myself. I couldn't wake him. It wasn't my place.

Instead, I crossed the room, to his desk, and began to search through all of his papers. I encountered a lot of study notes, some maps and occasional fire technique patterns, but not the paper I was looking for. I'd cleared out not only the surface, but also his drawers, until I decided to look in the trash.

There it was, crumpled mercilessly, angrily.

I plunged my hand into the little metal cylinder, fishing it out. I smoothed it out onto the table, my words a blurred, blotched mess. Folding it as neatly as possible, I returned to his bedside, my fingers grazing the edge of the parchment.

Lu Xun did not stir.

I carefully wedged the letter into the crack between his fingers, making sure it would not fall out. It was my reminder – the letter I wrote to him the day before the siege.

Self-proclaiming my task to be done, I made my way to the window. It wasn't a far, impossible jump – four feet, at most.

I spared a glance back at Lu Xun's sleeping form, my eyes stinging once again with what could only be my tears.

"Goodbye." I whispered to deaf ears, then escaped through the window.


	16. Letting Go

I awoke to the sound of doors banging.

It wasn't exactly the best way to wake up, but since I hated the idea of waking up to any kind of morning (the bright, cheery ones were the absolute worst, hands down), I couldn't complain. I rolled out of bed and dropped painfully onto the hard wooden floor. From outside, shouts and orders were thrown in every direction. They magnified as my door swung open to reveal Zhang He, already suited up in full battle armor.

"What's going on?" I yawned widely at him. He shot me a tired glance, sighing at my sprawled figure on the cold ground.

"Get up. We're in a heap of trouble." He ordered hurriedly. Crossing my room, he yanked the wardrobe open and began to paw through my clothes.

"What kind of trouble?" I wondered, dragging my body up groggily. He tossed me a clean shirt, which hit me square in the face.

"The _under attack_ kind of trouble." He informed me. I waved at him to look away as I pulled on my new clothes. He turned back around as I began to lace on my boots.

"Why are we under attack?" I frowned momentarily, then slipped on my light armor.

"Number one, we are in the middle of an era of war. Of course we're under attack." I rolled my eyes at the obvious statement. "Number two, Wu is a kingdom filled with sore losers. I expect they're taking revenge for their losses at Jian Ye. Pretty amateur, if you ask me. Still," He continued, as I wrapped my belt around my waist, "Emperor Cao Pi is just _furious_. He wants the enemy commander done away with immediately. So we best move along quickly now."

"Why can't Emperor Cao Pi do away with the enemy commander himself, for a change?" I whined lazily. Zhang He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What, have you lost your marbles? Dear Mi Xun, if Emperor Cao Pi _could_, then we'd be out of pay." He said in a sort of reproachful manner. "Besides, you could use the exercise."

"Are you calling me **fat**?" I demanded, genuinely offended.

"Not at all, Mi Xun. Only that you could use a little more talking. A little more moving. A little more fighting. Oh, and I daresay a bit of sunshine wouldn't hurt you too badly, either. "

With a sour expression, I slipped my daggers into their sheaths.

"The point is, you can't just keep wasting away in you chamber like this." Zhang He took me by the shoulders, and shook me lightly.

"I am **not** wasting away in my chamber." I defended myself. "I'm simply tired. Or busy. Or both."

"Please, Mi Xun, don't take me for an idiot." He sighed.

A knock sounded, and a sergeant poked his head through the crack. "General Zhang, General Qiao – we must make haste, for we are about to depart."

"Yes, we were just about to leave. Thank you." The man nodded and disappeared. "Come, Mi Xun, we must go."

"Who _is_ the enemy commander, Zhang He?" I inquired.

"My dear girl, I'm not **that** smart."

* * *

Our camp was on fire.

Putting it simply, we were basically ready to be fried to a crisp. It would have been a pretty sight, except that it was _our_ camp that was completely ablaze.

"Fire! Our camp is on fire!" People began to run in every direction, colliding with each other. Panic was inevitable – our supplies, our **men** were lost.

"Damn you, Wu!" Sima Yi swore, as soldiers began to drag in water to pacify the growing flames. "This must be the work of that irksome strategist Zhou Yu! Troops, find whoever is responsible – kill their enemy commander!"

"My Lord, we cannot continue! The fire-" The lieutenant, so bold to object, was silenced by a cold glare that would have surely frozen any fire. His eyes filled with insane fury, Sima Yi grasped his strategist's fan tightly.

"I don't **care**! Someone – **ANYONE**! Go and get rid of their commander!" He shoved the lieutenant away, his expression crazed. "**DO IT**!"

A number of soldier's feebly stepped out of line, but Sima Yi waved them back. "Not you! I need someone capable! General Qiao!" He barked, pointing his mass of black feathers at me. My head snapped up. "Go and eliminate the enemy commander! Do it quickly!"

I nodded, fazed that Sima Yi had actually considered me, even for a brief moment, capable. In a leap, I sprinted towards the enemy main camp, and away from our own, crumbling to ashes.

* * *

Upon arrival at the enemy camp, I was particularly surprised to find that no one was around. Not a single general, plebian, or even supply captain was in sight. The place was utterly deserted.

My mouth hung open in shock. The entire area was deserted.

I cautiously made my way to the largest tent, aware that a light flickered inside. My guard up, I opened the tent flap to find…

_Absolutely no one_.

My eyes widened, mentally stabbing myself in the gut when I realized only then that I may as well have just skipped merrily into their trap. I backed away slowly, ready to make a run for it, when I felt the sharp point of a blade pressed against my back. I swallowed in fear.

"How dare you show your face here again." A low voice said softly, menacingly.

I turned quickly and stepped back, the weapon still directed towards me.

"**You're** the enemy commander?" I breathed, completely off guard. A resentful smirk crossed his face.

"Surprised?" He cocked an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"I thought… It might be Zhou Yu, but…" I trailed off, cringing at his icy expression.

"Lord Zhou Yu has other matters to attend to." He said scathingly, his golden eyes burning. "Like the untimely death of Lord Sun Ce."

I gaped. "Sun Ce – dead?"

"Your _**friends**_," He spat, his fingers tightening around the handle, "brought down Lord Sun Ce in your last siege on Jian Ye. But, of course, you wouldn't know, would you? Because you were too busy trying to get rid of _me_!"

"Lu Xun, please, I never-" I gasped, anguished. He could no longer conceal his anger – it flashed, like lightning, in his eyes.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" He growled, raising his sword to my neck. I stared at his face, so determined, yet so torn.

And still strikingly handsome in his fury.

"Drop your weapons." He commanded. My grip slackened, and my daggers fell to the floor, lodging themselves into the dirt. My eyes travelled to his bandage, still tinged pink, exposed and vulnerable.

"You're still hurt." I whispered. He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks to you." He hissed. I felt the blade sink deeper into my skin.

"I swear, I swear on my life, I didn't-"

"Don't bet your life away. It's the only thing you have left – and it might as well end soon."

"I know you're angry, Lu Xun, but please – I'm so sorry, believe me…" I murmured, as tears began to well up in my eyes.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" He snapped. "And believing you was a waste of my time."

"Please – I never lied about caring for you." I pleaded.

"Shut up!" He roared, and I winced. I'd never seen him more furious than he was now. Come to think of it, I'd never seen him furious at all.

But, no, I certainly did not feel any sense of accomplishment whatsoever at that moment, or ever in my life, for it.

"You lead me to think I could trust you. And I was foolish enough to want to give you a chance. But you – you are nothing more than a treacherous wretch."

I winced, shutting my eyes and letting my tears flow freely, as he continued, unrelenting.

"But it is you who I feel sorry for. You, who may believe you have won, when in fact, you have lost the most – and have only gained yourself misery, at best."

"I know." I muttered, my voice barely audible. He ignored me.

"Lord Zhou Yu was right." He said softly, more to himself than to me. "I was too young. I trusted too quickly. But," He added firmly, drawing himself to his full height, "Never again will I fall victim to such a thing as love. I will never be vulnerable again."

"My Lord Lu Xun!" A raspy voice called out. A messenger stumbled into the tent, panting. Lu Xun turned sharply to him, and I remained silent, momentarily forgotten. "Wei has fled – all their generals are retreating to He Fei Castle. Their main camp has been reduced to ash."

Lu Xun nodded. "Excellent. We ride back to Wu victorious." The messenger bowed, and exited the tent. He turned back to me, disdainful. "I will spare your life. No doubt, you will tell your lords we plan to lay siege on you once more. You may do so – expect the worst from our attack. We will crush your pathetic kingdom of Wei to dust." He pulled his sword away from my throat. As I touched it gingerly, he turned away, his posture cold.

"Leave now. I don't ever want to see you again."


	17. Caged

"You can't keep passing this off as fatigue, Mi Xun."

"I can if I want to, and I will." I answered haughtily. The doorknob jangled loudly, but in vain, the entrance to my room having been barred by a chair and a portion of my wardrobe. From the other side of the door, I heard Zhang He sigh exasperatedly.

"You cry almost every night! And yet, you refuse to speak! If you're not careful, you'll die in there." He called through, pushing against my barricade.

"I don't care!" I retorted. "Maybe I want to!"

"Oh, for Wei's sake, Mi Xun!" He growled.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled, crossing my arms and lying down on my bed. There was a short silence, one I thought was the result of Zhang He finally giving up on the lost cause that was my utter stubbornness. But, of course, I was all too wrong.

"It's about a boy, isn't it?" He said softly. My eyes widened and I stared at the closed door in disbelief.

"I thought you left!" I demanded, trying to hide my shock.

"It's about that boy strategist, Lu Xun." He continued. I bolted up, kicking my furniture aside as I wrenched open the door. My gaze met his calm, albeit tired face. "So, you've decided to open up, have you?" He flounced into my room, looking around.

"How did you know?" I queried. He seemed strangely unperturbed, and sat down on my bed.

"Oh, I've been rolling the thought through my head for days. And I see no other fitting explanation." He blinked at me, and I stared. "You love him."

"I do not!" I blurted out, my cheeks reddening splendidly. Zhang He raised his eyebrows. "Okay, fine. Maybe I do like him just a little bit. So?"

"You crying all night, not talking, not fighting – and you say, _**'a little bit'**_?" Zhang He shook his head reproachfully. "Well, you can't keep doing this."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"**This**." He replied, like it explained everything.

"What _is_ **this**?"

"Moping, crying, waiting for death and," he wagged a finger in my face, "You most certainly cannot **not** do anything about it."

"_What's __**IT**__?_" I bellowed, exasperated.

"Mi Xun, _please_, have you been listening to anything I've said? Try to at least keep up with the conversation!" He rolled his eyes. "Your **loving** him, of course!"

"Okay, to humor you, let's say I do '_love_' him." It felt weird, even saying that word. "What do you expect me to do about it, genius?"

"Whatever you like, of course." He answered simply.

"Zhang He!"

"Yes, Mi Xun?"

"If you're going to offer help, at least **be **helpful!"

"I am!" He stood up, and took my hand. "Mi Xun, don't always let your mind control you. Remember, that to love and to be loved in return is a gift so much greater than all the treasures in the world, and," He stared at me sternly in the eyes, "Worth so much more than the mere preservation of your life."

I knew what he meant – risking my status as a general, and my _life_, was worth it if it was for love. Sadly, I wasn't buying it. I didn't think Emperor Cao Pi would be as merciful and understanding as Zhang He. If he knew anything about my unrequited love – I mean, well, infatuation – rest assured, he would see to my execution as his first form of entertainment for the night. And, even by some miraculous turn of events, should he freely let me go (I need not emphasize on the extreme lack of chance this would happen) to find Lu Xun...

"He doesn't want me." I whispered softly.

"Excuse me?"

"Lu Xun. He doesn't want me back. He said so himself." I had come to accept this, but hearing it said out loud, even from my own mouth, made me feel like the wound had been slit open once again – my tears had, once again, begun pooling in my eyes.

"Mi Xun, Mi Xun, please, dear girl, don't cry." Zhang He soothed as he noticed my shiny pupils. "Of course Lu Xun wants you back. He loves you too."

"Have you been rolled off your rocker, Zhang He?" I demanded. "Are you even aware of what he said to me?"

"I do hope you'll enlighten me on the subject."

"'_I don't ever want to see you again'_. If he still cares for me, then he's got a pretty painfully sadistic way of showing it!" I yelled, unable to control myself. Zhang He remained politely impassive, and my labored breathing slowed. "if he ever cared for me, all hope of that is gone now – I am sure of it."

"No, Mi Xun. It is not gone." He shook his head. "He cares for you – more than you can ever imagine. He is anguished that he has lost you. It is not because of what you did, but because of what you didn't."

"Stop talking in riddles." I ordered, frustrated.

"Well, you didn't stay. You didn't listen to him. You did not tell him you loved him."

"How could I?" I said bitterly, all form of defense, on my part, lost. "I had no choice. I did what I had to."

"No." He said sadly. "I don't think you did."

"Fine! Then what am I to do now?" I groaned, flopping down onto the bed.

"You get him back." He suggested, as if, for all the world, it was the easiest thing to do. "You tell him you love him."

"He doesn't want to see me. I told you," I rolled my eyes. "He hates me."

"And **I** told **you**, Mi Xun, that he doesn't." He argued. "That boy cares for you. And he realized it an eon before you did, I'm willing to bet. It's why he didn't kill you. It's why he's still hurting."

"Tell me how to fix this." I sighed.

"You go back and talk to him. Tell him you love him. And stop making me repeat myself, I'm getting tired of hearing the same thing come out of my mouth."

"One, I can't just waltz out of here like I'm going to take a stroll in the park. Two, should that happen, I won't be able to come back here, and I'll end up homeless, which, three, will happen most definitely, because he's _not going to take me back_."

"Your reasoning is off." He said, amused. "One, you've done it before-"

"How'd you know about that?"

"Hush. Two, I personally assure you that you are not going to end up homeless because, three, he **will** take you back. I am confident of it."

"I'll never make it out alive."

"You are too pessimistic." He reprimanded. "Silly girl, you have me, don't you?"

* * *

"You might get in trouble for this." I muttered, as Zhang He crouched on the grass by the outer wall.

"I will risk anything in the name of love." He replied simply. "You should consider following such a splendid mentality."

"Thanks, I'll look into it." I frowned. "But why so eager to help me?"

"Love is such a beautiful thing, Mi Xun. I could never let anything like this be ruined by the feud between our kingdoms. Love transcends all boundaries. Now, come," Zhang He beckoned, putting a stopper on all the sage talk. "It is time to go."

"I'm not too sure about this plan." I said sceptically.

"It is all in place, Mi Xun. Your resignation letter now lies on Emperor Cao Pi's desk. There is no turning back."

"You know, if I didn't know otherwise, I'd think you were all too eager to get rid of me." I sniffed haughtily.

Zhang He stood up and wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Of course not, Mi Xun, I will miss you – you and your sassy remarks." He smiled. "I urge you because I cannot allow you to lose your grip on this. Not now."

"Thank you." I smiled gratefully.

"Be safe, Mi Xun. We will see each other again."

"Not this way."

I saw a hint of regret make its way into his smile. "No. Not this way." He agreed. "Now, come. There is no more time to lose. It is a day's trip to Jian Ye, and the new Emperor Sun Quan plans to lead a campaign around the Southlands in less than a week's time. You have only until then. Got it?"

I nodded. Zhang He crouched once more, and gestured for me to pick up the pace. I sighed, jogging a few meters away from where he was positioned. After estimating the distance, I broke into a run towards him. A grunt escaped his lips as he levered me up, and I shot towards the top of the wall. I landed in a flurry of clothes. A few seconds later, my pack came soaring up to land in my outstretched arms. Picking it up, I peered over the wall, and waved one last sad goodbye to Zhang He. He raised a hand in farewell.

"Good luck," he mouthed silently.

"Thank you," I whispered, before hauling myself over the wall, and out onto the empty road.

* * *

I'd travelled pretty smoothly those two days to Jian Ye. Except for a couple of pesky bugs, everything had gone fine. It was only when I arrived in Jian Ye did I stop to consider my blooming dilemma, and, upon realizing it, I felt like a total idiot.

_What am I going to do?_

I oculdn't sneak in – I needed an audience with the Emperor, not a room to rob. Obviously, I had to ask someone to help me with that. My problem was, who could I ask without having to be afraid that I'd get my head hacked off on the spot before I even uttered an, "Uhm"?

_Everyone hates me here_.

In fear of being caught contemplating my predicament out in the open, I climbed up a tree, curling up in the shade of its thick leaves. I felt like I wanted to bang my head against the trunk of the tree for – what was it?

Oh, right. Not thinking these things through.

"I am so stupid." I groaned, my hands balling up into fists.

"Who's there?" A shrill, imperious voice suddenly demanded. My head snapped up.

"Sun Shang Xiang!" I squealed in my relief.

"I'm warning you, I'm armed!"

"Shang Xiang, wait! It's me!" I pushed a low branch away from my face, and I was met by Shang Xiang's stiff, hostile expression – one that turned into pure shock.

"**Mi Xun**? What are you **DOING**?"

"Could you help me in?" I hissed. She grabbed my arms and hauled me through her open window.

"Are you **crazy**? You could have been caught and imprisoned – no, _killed_ in a snap! What in Wu's name are you _doing_ here?" She demanded, pushing me painfully to sit down on her large bed.

"I'm fine, Sun Shang Xiang. Listen, I need to see your brother." I grabbed her arm, to stop her from pacing. "Your brother – remember him? Sun Quan, the new emperor?"

"I know, but you must be _nuts_." She blinked. "Brother would absolutely butcher you and burn you to a crisp."

"You're really the optimist when it comes to these things. Come on, give me a chance." I pleaded. "I need to do this."

"Mi Xun, what is this really about? Is it about Lu Xun?" She sat down beside me. "You know he hasn't been in the best of moods lately. Ever since he returned from that siege on Wei – oh, sorry, I forgot you were..."

"Shang Xiang, **please**. I have to try." I begged, almost on my knees. She looked at my face, filled with anguish, and sighed heavily.

"Fine. But he's not going to be happy about this."

* * *

"Shang Xiang, what is the meaning of this?" Sun Quan growled at his sister. "How _dare_ you bring a traitor to Wu before me?"

"Please, brother, just hear her out." Sun Shang Xiang glanced at me.

"There is nothing that she has to say that will be of any use to me."

Shang Xiang gave me a defeated look, shrugging her shoulders apologetically.

"Take her out of my sight." Sun Quan ordered. Two guards came to my side, taking a hold of my shoulders painfully and almost hoisting me off the ground.

"Wait."

All our eyes turned to Lu Xun, who stepped forward from Sun Quan's side.

"Let us here what she has to say." He stared fiercely into my face. "Humor me."

I breathed out, feeling like my knees were made of jelly. My hands were shaking considerably. "Honorable Emperor Sun Quan," I started, my voice quivering. "I first must offer my condolences for the death of the Lord Sun Ce, late Duke of Wu and your beloved brother."

"I do not want your sympathy!" Sun Quan barked, looking livid that I had mentioned his brother. "Tell us why you're here!"

"I have come, in the deepest regret for everything that has happened. My defection to Wu was all a ploy. But please, understand, and believe me when I say that it was not my personal intent to bring harm to any of you –"

"But the point is, you did!" Sun Quan raised a shaking finger at me. "You caused the threat on my kingdom, and the death of my brother! You, whom he trusted to serve him loyally after everything you had said, betrayed him and the people of Wu! You caused the demise of my brother, the destruction of my army!"

Without warning, I fell down onto my knees, hanging my head in shame. "Honorable Sun Quan, I offer you the only thing I have left, as an act of complete surrender to you – my life, to do with as you please."

"If you offer me your life, how should it be, then, if I would order to end it?"

"I deserve nothing less." I replied quietly, my voice cracking.

"Fine. I have no more time for this. Lu Xun." He beckoned to the tactician at his side, who bowed to him.

"It is not in my nature to condemn anyone to death, especially not in court." I heard his tone, and, without even having to look up, knew at once that his face harboured the epitome of contempt. "However, I fear imprisonment is far too lenient a punishment for what has been done. There is no suffering – only waiting, in a cell."

_Just say it,_ I thought miserably. _I'm going to die._

"She will serve under me."

My head snapped up for a moment, then remembered myself, and lowered it again. It only took me a moment, though, to see that every incredulous expression was directed towards Lu Xun, who remained calm and indifferent.

"She cannot serve in any unit in our army, Lu Xun." Sun Quan reminded him. "Especially not in yours."

"No. She cannot." Lu Xun said quietly. "She will work as a servant. A handmaid."

My face being concealed considerably, I took the liberty of wrinkling my nose. At that moment, I felt like death was a more viable option for me.

"This way, we can keep a closer watch on her actions." He faced Sun Quan. "I will personally take upon myself the responsibility of making sure no trouble comes from this arrangement. Should anything displeasing arise," His gaze, a mask of aloofness to hide his quiet fury, turned to me, "I will ensure that I will take advantage of her surrender of her life to end it."


	18. Fragile Things

When I arrived at Wu, I hadn't really set my hopes high on being accepted back, open arms awaiting me, a banquet celebrated in my honor, etcetera. I knew a lot better than to stupidly want that.

But, honestly - a handmaid? That was below the belt.

I don't clean other people's rooms - I hardly ensure mine's fit for living in before crashing into my bed. I lived to fight, not pass tea.

"There is a first for everything." Lu Xun put in wisely, albeit smugly, as I arranged his strategy notes on his desk. I bit back my retort, staring hopelessly at the four-foot pile of paperwork yet to be sorted out - fire plans, techniques, formations, maps, random scraps of information. "Am I right?"

"Yes... Lord Lu Xun." I resisted gagging at the uncomfortable feeling that settled at the bottom of my stomach.

Not that his room needed much cleaning to begin with. The only things that were ever really touched were the desk and his bed, the latter rarely finding itself in need of constant fixing as he rarely slept - the Campaign for Wu drew near, and he was, of course, accompanying them. And it wasn't that he was mean or contemptuous - he hardly had any use for me. It was just really humiliating, on my end, to have to be constantly guarded and ordered around by the man I loved.

I'm certain that, if you were in my place, you'd feel pretty awful too.

"You're doing well... Mi Xun." A hesitant tone crept into his voice, as he said my name. He cleared his throat. "I will be attending council with Emperor Sun Quan. I expect this task to be done when I return." The last sentence was filled with some sort of forced hardness. I did not look up, but only nodded, my back to him. I heard him open the chamber door, and his footsteps grew fainter and fainter, until they disappeared completely.

It was only then that I heaved out one big sob for my chest, and let my tears stream down freely. Resting my head onto the wood of the table, I forgot all about sorting the mounds of paperwork, and began to cry.

I'm not certain for how long I did, but at some point, I ran out of tears and began to calm down. I tried to wipe my face dry, but, while doing so, I heard someone knock softly on the door.

"Um, Lord Lu Xun?" a small, high voice called through the doorway.

"Xiao Qiao?" I murmured, standing up.

"Lord Lu Xun, I know you might not want to right now, but, um, Lord Zhou Yu's asking if you're heading off to the meeting because -"

"He's already left." I replied.

A short pause ensued, and the door opened by a crack. Xiao Qiao's head poked through the opening. "Mixi?" she bit her lip, like she was unsure of how to react.

"Xiao Qiao, have you spoken to Lord Lu Xun yet? Lord Zhou Yu is already on his way to the council." Da Qiao's voice floated through the hallway. Xiao Qiao winced as she pushed the door open wider.

"Um, he's not here anymore."

"Then we'd best stay out of his room - oh." Da Qiao's gaze fell on me. "Hello."

I cleared my throat and bowed my head. "Lady Qiao."

She nodded stiffly, politely. "Mi Xun."

This, of course, was all too much for Xiao Qiao.

With a small cry, she bolted towards me. Her arms wrapped around my neck tightly. "Xiao Qiao, please!" Da Qiao said disapprovingly. "You know Lord Zhou Yu has forbidden you-"

"I don't care!" Xiao Qiao shot back defiantly. "I love Zhou Yu, but Mixi's my cousin, and he can't stop me from my family!"

Da Qiao fell silent as I watched the confusing scene play out.

"Mini, I was so afraid - everyone told me what happened, but I couldn't believe it. And I told them that you'd come back, and, oh, I knew you would!"

"Xiao Qiao..." I pulled away from her bone-crushing hug, and she stared tearfully back at me. "Da Qiao... Please. Forgive me. You, especially," I bit my lip as I looked apologetically at Da Qiao. She angled her face away from me, but I saw a tear roll down her fair cheek. "I did not know. I would have... I would have stopped it."

"Why have you come back, Mi Xun?" She asked quietly.

"Because I have a family here." I answered. "People I love."

"Then, why did you do what you did?"

"Because I was selfish. And for that, I am truly sorry."

"Did you come back to marry Lu Xun?" Xiao Qiao piped in. I shook my head firmly and she frowned.

"I came back for him." I said sadly. "But not to marry him. Seems I've gone and ruined that nicely, haven't I?" I offered them a small smile. Xiao Qiao sat down beside me, looking troubled. With caution, Da Qiao approached where we sat as well.

"I thought, for a moment, you might have been Lord Lu Xun." She admitted. "I see him around, and his eyes are always red and puffy, and he always looks sad. I thought, maybe..."

"He cries?" I asked. Somehow, I could not picture this.

"Well, I'm not sure. Or, maybe he just doesn't really sleep."

"He was most troubled when you left, Mi Xun. When..." Da Qiao trailed off, looking abashed. "He said there was a... deeper pain that the wound he had. And he would not speak for days."

"But now that you're back, you'll fix it, right?" Xiao Qiao pleaded. "And maybe you two will really get married..."

Da Qiao placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, and shook her head slightly. Xiao Qiao wrinkled her nose. I sighed heavily.

"I doubt it, Xiao Qiao."

* * *

"Do you have all your clothes?"

"Yes."

"How about all your notes?"

"Yes."

"And your sword, right?"

"It's right here."

"Don't forget to eat properly!"

"I won't." I was watching this scene from a distance, and for the first time in my life, Zhou Yu actually seemed amused as Xiao Qiao ticked off all the numbers in the mental checklist of his things. She had grown anxious of his leaving for the campaign, and hawked over him now. In an attempt to calm her, he took both her hands and looked at her straight in the face.

"Xiao Qiao, do not worry so much." He chuckled quietly. "I will be fine."

"I just don't like not knowing how you are." She sniffed.

"I will return even before you miss me." he vowed. "And, when I come back, we can take a short trip around the countryside. Hmmm?"

"Really?" Her face lit up. He cradled her cheek lovingly in his palm.

"Yes, if it pleases you, my love."

At a loss for words, she threw her arms around him, planting a full, shameless kiss on his lips. I turned away, smiling. If there was a person on this forsaken earth that could break Zhou Yu's facade into pieces, it was Xiao Qiao.

"They'll have kids soon, the Zhous." Sun Shang Xiang's voice came from beside me.

"That'd be interesting." I giggled. "Xiao Qiao, a mother."

Sun Shang Xiang let out a laugh of her own, bot sobered down as Xiao Qiao practically skipped towards us.

"What's so funny?" She wondered.

"Nothing." Xiao Qiao frowned as Shang Xiang answered quickly, while shooting a small smirk in my direction.

"Mixi will tell me, won't you, Mixi?" She pouted at me - but my attention was far from the conversation, directed towards the far end of the hall, near the doors that lead out of the palace. For there stood Lu Xun, clad in light armor, sword by his side.

This would have been alright - a nice sight to behold, admittedly. Except, he wasn't alone.

With him was a young lady, dressed in deep purple, talking to him. Her hair was piled atop her head, an ornate twist, a few strands loosely hanging around her heart-shaped face to frame it. Her eyes were a deep blue-green, and her lips, a sweet, pale pink.

It was difficult to admit it, but she was painfully beautiful.

I watched his lips curl into a small, hesitant smile, and they moved in what I assumed was a polite reply.

"Shang Xiang." I called, ignoring Xiao Qiao's huff of indignation. "Who's that?"

"Who?"

"That girl, speaking with Lu Xun."

Sun Shang Xiang looked up, then turned back quickly. "Ah, her! Right."

In horror, mutual to us, we stared as Lu Xun planted a small kiss onto the back of her delicate hand. And, to the utmost shock of anyone paying attention in the vicinity, she retaliated with a short peck on his cheek.

Stunned, I turned to Sun Shang Xiang, whose expression had changed from shock to embarrassment.

"Sun Shang Xiang." I said slowly. "Is there something you forgot to tell me?"

"That's... Sun Mai. My step cousin." She explained carefully.

"And... what does she have anything to do with Lu Xun?"

"Well." Shang Xiang's cheeks turned red, and she averted her gaze to the ground. "When you left, everyone went in a panic about the wedding, so they had to pull some strings, and... well..." She took a deep, shaky breath as I lost mine.

"She's marrying Lu Xun now."

* * *

**_Author's Note_: Hiiii guys. : D and hello, update! 6 more chapters till the end of this tale, and the start of a new one.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to say - if you guys have a Twitter account, follow me qiaomixun (ironic, I know). I tweet a bit about upcoming updates, and if you want to just hang on the interwebz, let's talk about random nonsense about how jelly beans are awesome. /no. **

**Cheers, and I'd love to hear from you all! :)**


	19. Acceptance

"You didn't even bother telling me I didn't have chance?" I paced the length of Sun Shang Xiang's room, trying my best to remain level-headed. "Thanks a lot!"

"Of _course_ you have a chance!" She insisted. I rolled my eyes and faced her full on, so as to make sure she saw the grimace on my face.

"Tell me, what makes you think Lu Xun is going to pick the girl general who betrayed him and is now working as his handmaid over a royal lady who is beautiful and who... Okay, who I admittedly know nothing much about?"

"Well, he's had feelings for you, hasn't he?"

"**Had**." I pointed out. "Past tense."

"No one's said it went away!" She argued. I sighed.

"I blew it, Shang Xiang. I have no chance of getting him back. I never should have returned." I sat on her bed beside her, distraught.

"Mi Xun, please, _pull yourself together_." Sun Shang Xiang grabbed my shoulders, and stared firmly, like she was trying to read my mind. "You like him. He likes you. There is no other possible outcome."

"Hey, you kind of forgot your pretty step-cousin in your equation." I said sourly.

"Don't you get it, Mi Xun? She's just another girl to him! He doesn't have any feelings for her - he barely _knows_ her!"

"Either way, they're still getting married, which cancels out all your reasons why you think I'll succeed in my endeavors in romance, **most of which**," I added, as she opened her mouth to protest. "Are entirely unsuccessful."

"I'm not going to argue with you." She said firmly. "I know I'm right, and you'll see it soon enough."

"Whatever." I frowned.

A knock sounded through the room, and, with a "_come in,_" from Sun Shang Xiang, a maid peeked into the room.

"Lady Sun," She bowed timidly. "Lady Mai requests your presence in her chamber."

"Right, I'm coming." She nodded, and the maid exited the room. "Come on, Mi Xun!"

"What?" I demanded. "No way! Are you crazy?"

"It's time you met your so-called _competition_."

* * *

Upon entering the guest chamber, a heavy wave of thick perfume wafted over me. Nearly knocked out by its strength, I coughed out, "I can't do this, Shang Xiang."

"You know, for a fearless general, you're not very good at facing your own fears." She clicked her tongue critically. I threw her a sour look.

"I am _not_ afraid of her." I hissed defensively. "I just think this is a total waste of time."

"Do you want to get Lu Xun back, or not?"

"Sun Shang Xiang..." I whined. With a triumphant look on her face, she pulled me into the room.

"Lady Mai, lady Sun Shang Xiang has arrived." A servant informed a figure seated by a large vanity. She turned, and smiled her greetings.

"Shang Xiang. It's so wonderful to see you."

Up close, she was more heartbreakingly beautiful than I'd ever really wanted her to be. Her full lips curled up into a sweet, polite smile, and her cheeks were a natural pale rose. In her eyes, a twinkle emerged, giving her the effect that she was some sort of saint of beauty.

"And you, Mai." Shang Xiang returned the favor. Sun Mai turned to me, and I immediately felt ashamed.

"Hello." She said, shyly, offering me a small upward turn of the mouth.

"Hello, Lady Mai." I said awkwardly, bowing.

"Oh, Mai, this is my friend, Mi Xun. Mi Xun, my cousin, Sun Mai." Sun Shang Xiang gestured to us, and she nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Mi Xun."

"Oh, Mi Xun's not a _lady_." Sun Shang Xiang burst out before I could say anything. I rolled my eyes at her perpetual lack of tact. "She's a handmaid of Lu Xun's."

Sun Mai raised her eyes at her cousin. "You jest, princess."

"I would **NEVER**." Shang Xiang said with some sort of practiced sanctity. "But, Mi Xun and I go _way_ back. She's a Qiao, you see."

"Another Qiao sister?" Sun Mai said, shocked.

"Cousin." I corrected quickly. She nodded in comprehension.

"Mi Xun got into a scrape with our friends from Wei, so she's in hiding. For the moment, at least." Not the pure truth - then again, Sun Shang Xiang always had a knack for twisting things to her advantage.

"I'm sorry, that must have been horrible." Sun Mai said kindly. "If I may be so bold to ask, what happened?"

"I used to fight for them." I said, flatly. "But I got, uh, fired."

"Oh." An awkward silence fell upon us, and Mai turned away, her cheeks turning rosier by the second.

"_So_, Lady Sun Mai," I struggled to begin a new conversation. "I hear you are to wed Master Lu Xun."

"Oh, yes." Her expression brightened considerably, a small smile gracing her lips again. "In fact, I asked for Shang Xiang because I'm afraid I'll need a bit of help with the arrangements."

"My cousin, Da Qiao, is exceptionally skilled in planning these events. Perhaps a request for her aid?" I suggested.

"Oh, yes, I've heard Lady Qiao, has planned many a delightful banquet. But I fear that the loss of her late lord, Cousin Sun Ce, may have come too soon, and too untimely. I do not wish to bother the Lady Da Qiao with such trivial matters." She laughed, a feminine, tinkling sound that seemed both cute and practiced.

"Oh, yes, I do believe she may need some time to recover." I trailed off, frowning.

"Well, I guess I could help." Sun Shang Xiang said reluctantly.

"As can I."

Sun Shang Xiang's jaw fell, as Sun Mai smile at me. "Thank you, Mi Xun. I would very much appreciate that."

"It is nothing, Lady Sun Mai. I will be happy to assist you." The words just kept coming out of my mouth. I couldn't stop them.

I wouldn't.

* * *

"Are you _crazy_?" Sun Shang Xiang pulled me out of Mai's room an hour and a half later. "What did you do **that** for?"

"Face it, Shang Xiang. It's over." I sighed. "There's no used pretending I still have a chance. I ruined my opportunity. I'm sure he'll be much better off with Sun Mai. They... Deserve each other."

"Mi Xun, are you okay? Are you sure you haven't been possessed? Okay - _**listen to me**_." She took me by the shoulders, trying to shake me out. "Mi Xun, you **cannot** do this, okay? I love my cousin, but Mai is not the one for Lu Xun. **I** would know."

"But she really seems to like him-"

"She's **sixteen**. She doesn't have a clue about love! All she knows is that he's cuye, and that once he returns from the campaign, they'll be together. **Forever**." She emphasized.

"I'm not going to do that to her, Sun Shang Xiang." I replied calmly. "I have to face facts. I had it, but I let it go. Someone better has come along. I've come to accept the futility in this."

"You're going to help her plan the wedding that was meant to be yours? To the _guy_ that was supposed to be _your_ husband? This is emotional suicide, Mi Xun! You've completely lost it!"

"No, Shang Xiang." I shook my head. "This is it. I'm letting him go."


	20. Forgiveness

The following days found me, surprisingly, in the company of Sun Mai, who I found quite pleasant to spend time with. In the haven of her chambers, we talked and planned, envisioning her in different scenarios, dresses and the like.

On the day the army was set to arrive back to Jian Ye, we began the final planning for the last touches for the wedding. The largest dilemma? **Hair**.

"I don't know what to do!" Sun Mai cried, her fingers knotted in her chocolate-brown tresses in dismay. "I'm getting married tomorrow, and I'm not ready at all!"

"Hush, Lady Mai." I soothed, pulling her hands away from her delicate head. "Calm down. Your wedding is very well set - no finer celebration would exist in the history of Jiang Dong. You are ready."

"But what shall I do with my hair, Qiao Mi Xun?" She said tearfully.

"Braiding is a good option." I suggested. Her face lit up, and she turned to m.

"Would you do it?"

"Of course, Lady Mai."

"Mi Xun, you don't know how to braid!" Sun Shang Xiang teased, from her lounging position on Sun Mai's bed.

"I do so." I argued, and Sun Shang Xiang stuck her tongue out playfully. I gestured for Sun Mai to face the mirror, and I began to work on her hair. It was at this time I wished that I'd listened to Zhang He's beauty tips more, those which he constantly flung at me while he criticized my innate lack of enthusiasm in my natural, God-given femininity.

"I'm not sure how to feel about tomorrow. Part of me is so afraid." She admitted.

"You should be happy." I said quietly. "Lord Lu Xun is a good man."

"Oh, no doubt that he is, but... I just... now, when I think about it, I'm not sure that I'm ready to marry him. He _is_ nice and polite, and handsome, but... do you really think we're meant for each other?"

"From the mirror, I saw Sun Shang Xiang sit up and stare pointedly at my reflection. I ignored her.

"I see no other option." I replied simply. The Wu Princess rolled her eyes and flopped back down onto the mattress.

"Have you ever been in love, Mi Xun?" Mai sighed. I kept my eyes on her hair as I responded.

"Yes. Once."

"What was it like?" She asked excitedly.

"Like... Er... What you feel with Lord Lu Xun." I answered, quite appalled.

"What are you talking about?" Mai wondered, confused.

"Well, you -" I started, but a knock from the door cut me off. A maid entered, bowing low at the lazy princess on the bed, then addressed Sun Mai.

"Lady Mai, Lord Lu Xun has returned, and wishes to see you. Shall I let him in?"

"Oh, yes, please do, Qing." Mai nodded, then stopped looked apologetic as I tried to disengage my fingers from the knot she'd created. The maid bowed again and exited, returning shortly with Lu Xun at her heels.

"Lady Sun." He greeted to Sun Shang Xiang, who rolled over and grinned.

"Hey, Lu Xun! How was the campaign?"

"Pleasantly easy." He nodded, then turned. "Lady Sun Mai."

I pinned her hair down with a jade flower comb, and Sun Mai stood up, bowing. "Lord Lu Xun, welcome back. I am so happy to see you have returned safely."

"And I am very pleased to see that the plans for tomorrow are complete." He offered her a small smile, then held out a hand for hers. Her tiny porcelain-white hand touched his palm, and he raised it lightly to his lips. She smiled shyly, and let it go limp by her side as he released it.

"Mi Xun," He said, as if he'd noticed me only then. "I require your assistance-"

"Yes, of course, my Lord." I nodded, then bolted out of the room. I noticed his sword and armor by the door, and I picked it up, hurrying into his chambers. The desk was, once again, strewn with his papers and maps he'd brought to the campaign.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

The sun had set when I finished tidying up the room. I had the gods to thanks for not being interrupted as I did my work. Taking once last look around the room, I turned to the door, reaching out for the knob, only to find it turning on its own.

I took a step back as the door swung my way, and Lu Xun entered, looking tired, and quite wary.

"We need to talk." He informed me shortly.

"Is there something wrong, my Lord?" I asked meekly.

"Skip out on the formalities, Mi Xun." He snapped, then caught himself. "So. I hear you've been helping out on the wedding essentials."

"Lady Mai requested my help, and I could not deny her." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"She is young, and needs much guidance -"

"No, why did you **really** come back?" he asked curtly.

"I came back for you." I answered simply. He raised his eyes heavenward, like he was praying for divine intervention.

"To do what? Torment me?"

"No. I did it because I thought I could... win you back." I admitted. He frowned deeply.

"After everything that happened-"

"I was foolish to even dream so. I know. Very foolish of me, indeed." I whispered sadly. "I thought that, maybe, I could come back and make everything right again. But I see now that I was wrong, and I have come to accept it. As a symbol of this, I have conceded to helping her in preparations."

"This never would have happened if you just stayed with us, Mi Xun." He said accusingly. "Everything could have turned out different. But what you did..."

"I will never be able to take back. I know. And we're in this situation now."

"Then what do you want to do? Remain a handmaid your whole life?" He raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me for being so blunt, but I don't think you could manage."

"I don't know."

"Look, I came to talk to you because I wanted to settle this once and for all." Lu Xun ran a hand through his hair.

"What's _this_?"

"Us."

"There is no more _us_." I sighed.

"Then let us put an end to this chapter in our lives."

"Very well." I took a deep breath, internally surprised I was so self-controlled, I didn't have a clue how I was doing it. "Then all formalities aside - Lu Xun, I'm sorry."

He looked slightly taken aback, but covered it up quickly with a dispassionate expression. I continued. "I know I'll never be able to heal the wounds I've made - but I just want to apologize for what I did, to Wu, and most especially to you. You, of all people, may not be ready to forgive me, or you might never want to. I understand. But I don't want you to think that I did not feel any regret for what I did. I'm sorry, Lu Xun."

My face was dry, my hands were still. I was speaking as if I were merely commenting on the weather. I'd never been more aware that I wasn't even the least bit anxious.

Lu Xun let out a deep, troubled sigh.

"You cannot stay, Mi Xun. It can't be like this." He shook his head. "Sun Mai and I will be wed tomorrow. Your being here..."

"I offered you my life." I said quietly. "And it is freely yours to take."

"I can't do that. I can't do that to... I..." For once, he seemed absolutely stumped, like a lost child on the brink of tears.

"Then, what?"

"You have to leave. You cannot work under me any longer. I cannot have you here. I just need to forget about it and... about you."

"If it is what you wish."

"I wish you'd just..." He murmured. "You'll leave tomorrow morning. I'll give you tonight to pack, and say your goodbyes."

I nodded. "Then, goodbye, Lord Lu Xun."

I began to back out of the room. He fell onto his seat, looking gaunt and troubled.

My fingers on the knob, I turned, remembering to add something at the last moment.

"I'm also sorry." I added, "For not telling you."

"Hmmm?"

"I didn't tell you."

"What?

"That I love you."


	21. No Turning Back

Lu Xun awoke from a troubled sleep to the bright, new morning of his wedding day.

_The real one_, he though. He could almost laugh at the irony.

Almost.

The first time, he wasn't ashamed to admit he'd been looking forward to it. Maybe it was him being blinded by his emotions, but he didn't care. Maybe he liked it that way, actually.

Since that had been destroyed, marriage hadn't been exactly on top of his to-do list anymore. Today wasn't a day of celebration, but a day of obligation. A man of his rank had to ensure that he would have a successor, in the (probably high) event of his passing.

Somehow, that hadn't turned out to be a particular priority of his either.

He slipped out of bed, pulling a light robe, and crossing his room to the window. The crisp, autumn air blew against his handsome face, hitting him with a wave of nostalgia.

_If only you were here_.

So maybe he'd lied a bit when he took her in. Maybe what made her different was the fact that he cared for her, that he couldn't hurt her, no matter that she'd completely broken him.

Maybe it was because he loved her.

And he'd been so afraid to admit it. Thinking about it now, if he'd told her he loved her, things would have been different. She would have stayed. She would have been his.

But she wasn't. In fact, she was gone. Probably forever.

His eyes focused weakly on the garden, on the tree they'd once sat in. He'd been so close to telling her, the night before everything changed. The note. The kiss.

He sighed and stepped away from the window. He **had **to get over her. She was gone.

"Oh, good, you're awake."

Lu Xun turned to see Sun Quan entering his chambers, surveying his room. The young tactician bowed to the Duke of Wu

"Lord Sun Quan. To what do I owe this early pleasure?"

"Today is your wedding day, Lu Xun. But you seem quite down." Sun Quan observed. The young emperor walked over to his strategist, and put a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Is my cousin not to your liking?"

"Oh, no, my Lord." Lu Xun shook his head. "Lady Sun Mai is, indeed, a jewel of the Sun family, and a most pleasant young lady. Forgive my demeanor, Emperor Sun Quan. I merely had a short night's sleep."

Sun Quan nodded, evidently pleased with his response. "That is good. And how are things going with the help?"

The question didn't require Lu Xun's highly developed brain to spell out what it clearly implied: _how are things with Qiao Mi Xun?_

"Good. I have, ah, released our latest recruit." Lu Xun nodded, trying to sound as dispassionate as humanly possible.

"Is that so? Was the recruit any trouble?"

"Not at all, my Lord. I just felt that it was in the best interest of our kingdom."

Sun Quan suddenly cracked a smile, letting out a guffaw. "Very good, Lu Xun! I can always count on you to do the right thing. Now, come," The young duke beckoned. "Today is yours!"

* * *

"Here, let me help you with that."

Sun Shang Xiang approached a struggling Lu Xun, wrestling it out with the bloodly bandage he was trying to undo.

"Lady Sun, no, please, it is improper for a lady to-"

"Can it, Lu Xun. You're almost crying with pain. Skip out on all the whole courtesy thing, it's so weird." The Wu Princess approached him, and began to help him with the flimsy gauze. "You know, Mi Xun used to tell me you did that a lot. You called her '_Lady Qiao_'. She said it was so gross. But very cute."

Lu Xun did not reply, merely raised his arm as the bandage unraveled.

"She also used to tell me how much she loved your laugh - how she loved _making_ you laugh. And how you joked around with her." Sun Shang Xiang punched the arm of Wu's tactician lightly, much to her late mother's horror from above. "I didn't know you could joke!"

"Lady Sun," Lu Xun sighed tiredly. "Why have you come?"

Sun Shang Xiang rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Lu Xun, what's going on with you? Yesterday, Mi Xun came to me an told me that you let her go."

"What I do with my help is none of your concern." He replied curtly, forgetting all about being polite. Sun Shang Xiang's expression turned livid.

"**HELP**? I'm sorry, have you forgotten that a month and a half ago your weak heart was pumping for this _servant_ of yours?"

"That was a long time ago. Everything was different then." Lu Xun looked away bitterly.

"What's so different about now?"

"The fact that she betrayed Wu still burns in our memory." He snapped. She crossed her arms as he stood up and began to pull on his formal robe. He turned his back to her as she began to speak once again.

"Forgive and forget, Lu Xun. I've done it."

"I have forgiven her." He answered sharply. "And I _will_ forget her."

"No, you can't.' Sun Shang Xiang's voice had changed - it was sad, like, for once, she was disappointed in him. "And you know you won't."

"I feel nothing more for her! She is but a distant, hollow memory."

"Sounds like you're more hellbent on convincing yourself."

"If you'll excuse me, Lady Sun, I must prepare for this afternoon's celebrations." Lu Xun fastened his robe, running a hand half-heartedly through his hair. He heard her sigh.

Sun Shang Xiang stood up, and made for the door. Before leaving the room, however, she turned back, and gave him one last somber look.

"For someone so smart, you keep making the stupidest choices."

And, leaving him with nothing to say, she shut the door in his face.

* * *

The afternoon began to roll by. Having found himself in no mood to consume any lunch, he retreated into his room. Most people assumed it was just his nerves that ruined his appetite - Lord Lu Xun was anxious, and his stomach just couldn't settle.

They were, of course, wrong.

Leaning his head onto his palm, he sighed heavily and let his troubled mind consume him.

It was her quietly sleeping form that had started it. Entering his chambers, weary from a nightlong session of planning, he was greeted with the strange sight of someone having already occupied his bed. A gentle soul, he did not wish to wake her - instead, he gazed upon her, eyes wide with wonder.

Hearing her name mentioned occasionally in the halls, he learned she was a Qiao. It made more sense - a newfound relative of the famous Flowers of Jiang Dong had entered Wu. No, she didn't carry that posh, feminine air about her that most court ladies yearned to perfect. She was a fighter, a free spirit. She held almost no semblance to her cousins, but she was a beauty of her own kind - not a flower, but a streak of light, a dazzling comet. And it was that which gravitated him towards her, that set her apart from all the other women, who looked and acted all the same way to him. It was why he had watched her, conversed with her - it was why he even gave a damn.

And then he'd heard the little rumor. Lord Lu Xun, getting married to the General Qiao? He knew it was all the Wu Princess' fault, and was highly amused. However, he could not help but feel inwardly pleased at the officiating of this arrangement by the then-emperor, Sun Ce.

Over the time they had, he had grown to love her - much to his own surprise. He felt at home with her, did not need to pretend. With her, he was not Lord Lu Xun, the tactician, the genius, the prodigy of Wu. He was not a battle strategist, nor an army commander. He was just _Lu Xun_. He opened his heart to her, peeling away the stony case he'd used to guard it for so long. He was vulnerable, but didn't care.

But she'd kicked the door shut, and had, literally, left him to die. Not only had she betrayed Wu, but his absolute trust in her. For days, he sat in the solace of his room, refusing to let anyone but the physician near him - and, even then, he would order him away, making sure the door was locked behind them. The searing pain in his body could not even begin to compete with the thick, heavy stabbing at his heart, which felt like it had been shattered into nothing but dust.

He carried on, trying to look strong and enduring - only to make up for the fact that he was slowly falling apart. Night after night, he lay awake, sleepless. Thinking of her, of how he wished she had stayed...

Or came back. Appearing in court, she offered her life to Emperor Sun Quan - no, to _him_. She'd returned to say she was sorry, but he couldn't forgive her. He had hurt too much. And so she told him to take it - her life. He couldn't either.

He loved her too much.

"_I didn't tell you before."_

"_What?"_

"_That I loved you."_

_

* * *

_

"Hello, Qing." Lu Xun greeted kindly as the young handmaid opened the door, shocked to see him. "Forgive me - is Lady Sun Mai around?"

"Lord Lu Xun!" She said, surprised. "I didn't expect... Well, yes, she is, but..."

"If I may be so bold as to ask permission to speak to her?"

"Y-yes, let me just go and, uh..." Qing scuttled off, bemused. Moments later, she returned, beckoning him into the room, where he was met with the sight of the young lady, distraught.

"Lord Lu Xun!" She jumped up, turning a pretty crimson shade. "Please, forgive me for appearing in such an untidy fashion-"

"Why are you troubled, Lady Sun Mai?" He asked politely.

"Oh!" Her expression turned sad. "Qiao Mi Xun has left, and I no longer have anyone to talk to, nor anyone to help me... Preparing is boring without her." Sun Mai sighed, then suddenly remembered her manners. "But, Lord Lu Xun, to what do I owe this visit?"

Lu Xun's face fell to the floor, and he motioned her to take a seat. "Please."

"My Lord, is there something wrong?" She wondered as she settled down.

"Running a hand through his hair, he sighed heavily. "Lady Sun Mai, there are some things I must tell you... Some things I must confess..."


	22. Search for a Soul

"Luoyue, will you come catch butterflies with me today?" little Chan urged, holding out her tiny butterfly net and smiling widely. She was the sweetest six-year-old in the entire province of Jing; probably the whole Southland, come to think of it.

I straightened up and nodded back at her. "Of course, Chan. As soon as I finish gathering the crops."

"Are you almost done?'

"Five minutes."

She cheered and ran back into the hut, where I heard her yell a, "Mama! Me and Luoyue are gonna go catch butterflies!"

I imagined Qi Ling to have a smile. "Very good, Chan. You be careful now, and listen to Luoyue, alright?"

"Luoyue doesn't boss me around!" Chan, I could tell, was pouting.

"Maybe she should, little one." But I heard the smile in her voice, and knew she was only teasing. Moments later, Chan bolted back into the open air, where she spotted me wiping the sweat off my brow. In a flash, she was at my side, and tugging at my arm.

"Luoyue!" She whined. "Please, can we go?"

I laughed, conceding. "Fine. But your mom will be absolutely furious if she finds out I abandoned work for butterflies."

"Nuh-uh!" Chan argued. "Mama loves you and me. She won't get mad!"

"Even still, it is not wise to test your mother's saintly patience."

"She won't mind. Just this once, the crops won't go anywhere!" Chan pleaded. I smiled, then nodded, and she squealed, taking my hand and dragging both her butterfly net and me behind her.

* * *

Once, my name was Qiao Mi Xun. I used to work for the kingdom of Wei, There was a point in time wherein I was a part of a defection plan to Wu, and, once, I broke the heart of the only man I ever loved.

That was a long, long time ago.

I go by the name of Luoyue now, and no longer serve in the army. I reside in the province of Jing, on the outskirts of the Southlands. I have found shelter with the family of Yun Qi Ling and her daughter, Yun Chan. I no longer wield my blades, nor don my armor. I no longer know if I still have the fighting spirit of a general. I have come to assume I have forgotten what I know of war.

It has not been easy, trying to forget him though. Many a night, I lay awake, wishing my life had gone differently. Perhaps, had it been so, I would have been married now, to one of the most prominent men in China. I would have been living my life the way I planned it to be.

But the Yun family has shown me nothing but kindness, ever since I arrived at their door on that stormy night. For nearly seven months, I have lived with them, and helped them in whatever way I am able, as an act of gratitude towards them. The people in the village know my by face, by name.

Every night, the face of the man I love comes to haunt me, tormenting me in my dreams. But every morning, the face of the beautiful child I have come to care for greets me, and, maybe, just for a split second, I forget his name, his face, his smile. Only for a moment.

And, in that moment, I believe that being Luoyue isn't so bad after all.

* * *

"I like the ones with all the pretty colors." Chan announced loudly. She pointed to one butterfly zooming past, its wings a wonderful array of all the shades of the rainbow. "Catch me that one, Luoyue!"

I obliged, following the flapping creature with my hands cupped in front of me - Chan would not permit me to use her beloved butterfly net. '_You might break it!_' she'd said, and I'd thrown a pretend fit until she'd come up to me and apologized tearfully. I'd cradled her and told her I was never once angry with her.

She still never lent it to me.

"Hurry, it's getting away!" She shrieked, and, sighing, I ran after the airborne insect. I'd almost caught it in my palm when I crashed into a couple strolling my way.

"I'm so sorry!" I gasped, the breath knocked out of my lungs.

"No worries, Luoyue." I looked up at Li Fan, and his wife, Yin. "Out with little Chan on another one of her adventures again, are we?" Li Fan chuckled as Chan came to our side, a pout on her face.

"Luoyue, you let it get away!"

"I'm sorry, Chan, I bumped into the Li's and it flew away." I sighed.

"Now, now, Chan, don't worry. There are more butterflies here, and Luoyue will catch them all for you." Li Fan's eyes twinked merrily as Chan conceded reluctantly.

"Fine. But I want one exactly like that one!"

"Yes, exactly like." I promised, standing up and brushing the dust off my clothes. Li Yin pulled me to her, and whispered into my ear excitedly.

"Luoyue, I hear there's a young lord in Jing, looking for a woman! Perhaps this is your chance to get lucky!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes, smiling at her words.

"I doubt that, Yin. He's probably just some daydreamer from far away."

"Oh, no. From what I hear, he's from the capital. He's been all over the Southlands - probably looking for a bride!"

"If that is so, I hope his endeavors for marriage turn out fruitful. Such a journey must be tiring."

"You've always been the sensible one, Luoyue." Yin laughed as she pulled away. Chan eyed us suspiciously.

"Well, you be careful now. Don't go places your mother wouldn't want you!" Li Fan tousled Chan's hair, and waved his goodbye, walking away with Yin.

"What did Li Yin tell you?" Chan demanded as soon as they were out of earshot. I grinned widely at her.

"It's a secret."

"Luoyue!" She whined, tugging painfully at my arm.

"Alright, alright! She just said a man is coming to Jing."

"So?"

"So, it's old people talk. Let's go catch a butterfly."

"Wait! Why is he here? Is he scary? Is he going to hurt us?" Suddenly, her eyes welled up with tears, and I sank down to my knees, hugging her.

"No, no. I won't let any scary man hurt you."

"Promise?" She whispered.

"I promise. Now, let's go."

We walked over the hill, to the meadow, where Chan's face brightened considerably. She skipped after the flying specks of color, and I lay down, knowing she would not stray too far. I watched the white clouds roll by for some time, Chan's squeals of joy growing more and more distant in my mind.

I'd almost fallen into a doe when a piercing shriek of terror jolted me. I sat up quickly to see Chan stumbling towards me, her eyes wide with unchallenged fear.

"There are scary men!" She screamed, her arms outstretched towards me. I could hear the sound of hooves getting closer. I stood up and hid Chan behind my back as a horse came towards us, its rider wielding a spear. He surveyed me warily, and looked at Chan, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, it's her. Tell the commander." He called out to one of his man, who galloped back over the hill. Chan whimpered and clung to my leg.

"A Wu soldier." I murmured, which seemed to make her even more afraid.

"Luoyue..." She trembled against me.

"I know. I will protect you." I turned to the horsemaster. "You won't lay a finger on her as long as I breathe."

The soldier frowned, but did not reply. Instead, he took this time to look back, where three horses approached, one guarded by two at the front. As they reached us, the soldier turned his horse, and said, "My Lord, we have found her, as you asked."

"Good." A flurry of red descended from its steed, and I turned to Chan, who was already weeping uncontrollably.

"Now, Chan, please be strong, I need you to not cry right now, and I'll sort this out -" I stopped myself and gulped as the tall shadow loomed over us.

"Do not fear, little one, for I fear you no harm."

Chan looked up fearfully at the man who spoke so kindly to her, and I turned around to face him. He smiled.

"Qiao Mi Xun."

* * *

"So you've fancied yourself a new name? Impressive. No wonder no one knows who Mi Xun is." Lu Xun cracked a smile and Chan crumpled my pants in her tightly balled fists. I was speechless.

"Though I've never considered you making it all the way to Jing, Mi Xun. You are quite difficult to track."

"You went all across the Southlands... for me?" I whispered, dazed.

"For Mi Xun." He grinned as I blushed.

"Wow."

"I know."

"Her name isn't Mi Xun!" Chan suddenly burst out. Lu Xun looked taken aback. "She's Luoyue, and she lives with me! Luoyue, mama says-"

"I know Chan, but hush for now, please." I begged, and she huffed. "Lord Lu Xun, why have you come?"

"I suspect rumors have been going around." He stared at the little town a little way ahead. "But I've come to take you back to Jian Ye with me."

"Why?"

"Why?" He mused, tapping his lip lightly. "I believe it is because I'm quite in love with you, actually."

I heard Chan squeal out a very audible "_Ewwwww!_"

"But I thought... You and Sun Mai-"

"Actually," He cut me off. "She is known as Lady Ling Mai, now."

"She _what_?" I could not hide my shock.

"And _she_ sent me to look for you - not that I had any objection to such a splendid request." He nodded.

"She _what_?"

"And your dear cousin is expecting her first."

"**Xiao Qiao**?" I gasped.

"I believe it will be a beautiful child."

"So much has happened since I left." I slowly blinked away my surprise.

"Yes." He agreed. "And more, you will come to see, if you choose to come back with me."

Back to Wu? But how can I?"

"We will find a way." He assured me.

"Luoyue, can we go home now?" Chan piped in again. I stared at her sadly, then nodded slowly.

"Yes, let us return home, Chan. You mother will be worried."

"Then I will personally escort you." Lu Xun turned to his men and inclined his head once. They bowed, trooping off to where I supposed they made camp.

"No, no, Lord Lu Xun, it is fine-" I began to protest, but he raised a silencing finger.

"Please, Mi Xun," He smiled. "It was a statement, not an offer."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ 2 more chapters till the end! I can't believe it! **

**I love you guys. :)**


	23. Battle

I could only imagine the look on Qi Ling's face when we arrived home with a strange, royal-lookng man who she knew absolutely nothing about. I expected it to be one of speechlessness, of horror.

What I did **not** expect was that her shock was, at most, short-term. After a hasty introduction, she ushered a bemused Lu Xun into her home, where she made him sit and pushed a cup of steaming tea into his hands.

"I thank you for the kindness you have shown Mi Xun." Lu Xun said, politely taking a sip of tea. "If I could repay you, in any way -"

"Oh, I dare not, my lord!" Qi Ling's hand flew to her chest, her expression aghast. Lu Xun smiled warmly.

"But I must ask, Lady - how long has Mi Xun - rather, Luoyue," Lu Xun was quick to translate, as a wave of confusion crossed her face, "been residing in Jing with you?"

"Nearly seven months, hasn't it been, my dear?" She glanced at me for confirmation, and I nodded. "And the most wonderful seven months it has been." She added, a tearful smile playing on her lips.

"Understand, Mi Xun," Lu Xun turned to me. "I do not wish to force you to return to Wu with me. It is yours to choose, if you wish to stay." He touched my hand lightly, to show he was open to what I had to say.

"But, uh," I whispered shyly. "I want to stay with you."

"A soft chuckle escaped his lips, and he squeezed my hand lightly. "Then we will leave for the capital tomorrow."

"While we're at it, you can tell me what I've been missing."

"We can start with Lady Sun Shang Xiang..."

Dawn arrived, and Chan woke up exceptionally early to bid us farewell.

"Luoyue, please don't go." She sobbed, clinging onto my neck.

"But I must." I murmured softly into her hair. "One day, you, too, will understand."

"Where will you go?"

"To the capital."

"What will you do?"

"I don't know yet." I glanced at Lu Xun, who was speaking to one of his men. Chan followed my gaze.

"What's he like?"

"Like the most beautiful dream." I answered softly.

"Is it love?"

"I think so, Chan."

"Will you forget me?" She asked fearfully. I tapped her nose.

"Never." I vowed. She cracked a watery smile.

"I will miss you, Luoyue."

"As I will miss you, my little Chan."

Lu Xun approached us then, and I set Chan onto the ground. Presently, she ran to Qi Ling, who reached to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"You be careful now." She said softly into my ear. I nodded.

"I will. Thank you." I murmured back. She let me go, and smiled. Her eyes traveled to Lu Xun, who gave her a small nod.

"Lady, let me once again thank you, from the bottom of my heart. You have provided Mi Xun with the home I did not. For this, I am forever in your debt."

"It has been the greatest pleasure, housing such a wonderful young lady." Qi Ling touched my cheek lightly. Chan beamed in agreement.

That, she is." Lu Xun glanced at me, and I pretended to be interested with my worn-out shoes.

We waved our last goodbye, a tearful farewell, then Lu Xun lead me to the small group of soldiers and their steeds, who had accompanied him on his journey.

"I actually lost hope that I'd find you in Jing." He admitted. "So I hadn't thought I'd need another horse. If you don't mind-?"

"Oh." I reddened splendidly. "I - sure."

Awkwardly, he helped me onto his horse, then followed on. I avoided looking back as we adjusted awkwardly to the whole two-rider ordeal. His arms reached out, one on either side of me, to grasp the reins. He cleared his throat.

"Do you want to...?" He offered. I stared at the reins, and shook my head.

"I, uh... Don't know the way back." I reminded him."

"You just have to follow the others, they will ride ahead." He assured me. I shook my head again. "No? Okay. You just sit tight."

* * *

Half a day from the capital, we decided to make camp. The sun was just sinking behind the trees when I lit a campfire.

"Seems you've grown handy over the past months." Lu Xun teased, standing beside me. I smiled good-naturedly.

"You pick up a lot of things over time."

"One also forgets, though. Give and take." He pointed out.

"You have spoken the truth. I believe that, in turn, I have forgotten how to fight." I admitted.

"Any mouth but yours, Mi Xun, I would believe if those words came out of them." He shook his head. I pouted.

"Seven months at the field makes fighting skills rather blunt."

"Then, we shall see for ourselves." He offered a hand. I took it, and hoisted myself up.

"Or, you might just want to see me make a fool of myself." I frowned.

"Me? I would never." His face was the epitome of innocence. I glared. "Now _that's_ the Mi Xun _I_ know. And the one that I love." He grinned.

He tossed me my blades, and I unsheathed them slowly. They felt awfully strange and heavy in my hands, and I rolled the hilt uncomfortably in my palm.

"I don't want to fight you." I cried as he drew his own blade.

"Why ever not?"

"What if I hurt you?"

"Oh, Mi Xun," He rolled his eyes. "If you think me incapable, at least bestow me some credit for having the most basic knowledge on guarding."

"It's not about _your_ lack of skill, rather mine!"

"You lack self confidence."

"Okay, what if I hurt myself?"

"You know I won't let you." He laughed. "Now, come. Show me that fighting spirit!"

* * *

My eyes flew open to the feeling of warm breath tickling my ear. It was still dark, and I couldn't see anything, so I assumed the new day was just in its earliest hours.

"Seems like you've invaded my bed again." A low voice chuckled.

"Has anyone told you how improper it is to invade other people's privacy?" I whispered. "And here, I thought you were the master of manners!"

"_You're_ giving _me_ a lesson in propriety?" He murmured. "_You're_ in _my_ bed."

"As far as I'm concerned, I happened to be completely oblivious to your ownership of this bed. But, since I know now, I'll be on my merry way."

"No." His arms snaked tightly around my waist. "Sharing is caring."

"You have _completely_ lost it."

"I know." He sighed. "I cannot wait to return home."

"Won't it be difficult?"

"Yes, very. Lord Sun Quan will be most displeased."

"He doesn't know?"

"He knows I'm looking for a bride." He said softly. "Not that it's you."

I stayed quiet, my cheeks almost glowing bright red in the dark.

"Have you gone to sleep?" He asked, almost inaudibly.

"Not yet." I replied, equally quiet. His grip tightened slightly.

"Marry me, Mi Xun?"

"Of course."

We stayed silent for a while, both probably rolling around the shocking question, and the shockingly calm, quick answer. Nothing seemed awkward though, and, after that pause, I felt his lips press against my temple.

"Sleep now, my love."

* * *

Jian Ye was even more dazzling than when I last saw it. Somehow, spring made the castle more striking. It almost made me forget why I'd come anxious.

Like I said, _almost_.

"You don't have to say anything, just trust me." Lu Xun soothed as I turned with this awful, almost - hyperventilating look on my face. "Trust me."

"I'm scared. I'm so scared I'm going crazy, I think."

"Just _trust me_." He planted a soft kiss on my forehead. Before I could protest, he pushed open the great doors of the throne room. Sun Quan looked up, and, to my surprise, Zhou Yu was there as well. I hid behind a pillar - this would not be as easy as Lu Xun tried to assure me.

"Ah, Lu Xun!" Sun Quan stood up, actually grinning.

"Lord Sun Quan, Lord Zhou Yu," Lu Xun greeted warmly. "Forgive my intrusion. I have returned." Humbly, he fell to one knee and bowed his head. Sun Quan motioned for him to stand up, and he did so. Lu Xun then bowed deeply to Zhou Yu, who cracked a small, very tired smile.

"How was your journey, Lu Xun?" Zhou Yu asked. "Have you found a suitable wife?"

"Very good, and yes, indeed, Master Zhou Yu." Lu Xun nodded.

Sun Quan laughed. "This is excellent! Tell us, where is she? Is she beautiful? Oh, what a question, of course she is! Only the best for you, eh, Lu Xun?" Sun Quan clapped Lu Xun on the back.

"She has certainly won my heart."

"Ha! About time! So, what's her name?"

"**Mixi**?"

I cringed at the familiar high voice. My back pressed flat against the column, I took in Xiao Qiao's form. There was something different about her - her hair was styled different, or she'd grown taller.

Or, perhaps, it was that her stomach was roughly the size of my head. She was like a little bouncing, squealing, clapping _planet_.

"_No."_

I turned to see Zhou Yu striding towards us, and Lu Xun kneading his brow, like things had not gone accordingly at all. In a flash, Zhou Yu had positioned himself in front of Xiao Qiao, his blade drawn and pressed against my throat.

"Lord Zhou Yu!" Xiao Qiao cried, her face paling.

"If you think we've forgotten who you are and what you did," He growled, "then you really _are_ stupid." His eyes flickered to my cousin, who stood, rooted in fear.

"Leave now, Xiao Qiao."

"But, Lord Zhou Yu-"

"Leave _now_, Xiao Qiao." He repeated. With a final look of terror, she retreated down the hallway, then disappeared.

"Please, Lord Zhou Yu, stay your blade, and permit me to explain." Lu Xun was by my side in an instant, and Sun Quan was lingering behind, looking wary. I felt my hand being squeezed, and I felt minutely better. Zhou Yu's eyes travelled to our hands, slightly intertwined.

"This," Zhou Yu spat, "Is _unacceptable_, Lu Xun. You cannot wed a traitor to Wu."

"There is no law that states that, Lord Zhou Yu."

"There should not have to be! Treason is not tolerated by this kingdom!"

"Is this true, Lu Xun? You plan to wed... her?" Sun Quan interjected, his eyes flickering confusedly from my face to Lu Xun's.

"I have already asked her, and she has said yes. I _will_ marry Qiao Mi Xun." Lu Xun said firmly. Sun Quan frowned.

"This cannot be." Zhou Yu hissed.

"Please, Lord Zhou Yu. As you love your wife, so I will love mine. I have searched the entire Southland for her; I cannot lose her again."

"You scoured the entire territory for a _traitor_?"

"Zhou Yu is right, Lu Xun. Though we do not know if her intentions are false, but we also do not know if they are honest." Sun Quan frowned.

"You may not, but I do." Lu Xun argued. Boldly, he pushed away Zhou Yu's sword from my throat. The older strategist looked absolutely murderous.

"Lu Xun, you cannot possibly-"

"If I cannot wed the woman I love," Lu Xun announced, more determined than I'd ever seen him, "Then I refuse to serve the kingdom of Wu."

"**What**?" It was my turn to yell in disbelief. "You can't do that! I won't let you."

"Hush." He whispered into my ear.

"Lu Xun," Sun Quan seemed to be struggling with himself. "I value both your genius and your prowess in battle. I cannot lose you, both as a strategist and as a general. But I fear your judgement may have become clouded-"

"I assure you, my Lord, my judgement has never been clearer." Lu Xun said calmly. "Mi Xun's intentions are sincere - I am sure of it. What she did, as you can see, and that which you seem to begrudge her for, has had no lasting effect on us. And, the aforementioned, she did against her will."

"Is this true?" Sun Quan asked me. I nodded silently, my eyes downcast. I heard Sun Quan sigh heavily. "Lu Xun, a word, in private."

One last squeeze, and his hand slipped out of mine. I looked up in time to see him walking away with Sun Quan, trying to offer me an encouraging smile. It disappeared as he stepped into the throne room, and the door shut behind him.

Zhou Yu still towered above me, looking cold and distasteful. Before, I could meet his gaze defiantly, challengingly. Now, I could only feel like shrinking in my skin, and I looked away.

I saw him sheath his _dao_, and he turned on his heel, striding away.

* * *

The '_private word_' took much longer than I'd expected. Mid-afternoon had rolled by, and I found myself asleep, my back resting against the same pillar I'd spend the whole day by. I awoke only when someone shook me lightly, carefully. My eyes flew open, and they were met with the sight of Lu Xun's face inches away from mine. His eyes were shining with something I couldn't determine.

"Mi Xun-"

"What happened?" I asked urgently. "Did everything go alright?"

"I love you." He cupped my chin in his palm, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, but what-?"

"I was cut off as he pressed his lips quickly to mine. Silenced, we both looked up as Sun Quan came out of the room. His eyes locked Lu Xun's, who gave him a short, firm nod. Seemingly satisfied, he swept up his robe and disappeared through the hallway.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_**second to the last chapter! I can't believe this is almost over!**

**Anyway, I want to just thank everyone who's stuck by this story. Your comments and your support has made this the most enjoyable story I've ever written.**

**As I type this, the full, complete final chapter, 24, is already sitting and waiting in my document archive to be posted. I would post it now, but it might ruin everything.**

**Unless, someone posts a review in five minutes following their reading this author's note to tell me they're awake and awaiting the final chapter right now, I will post it tomorrow. To make sure everyone has a nice day. ; ) Right now it's 2:32 on my clock. if, by 2:42 no one has reviewed, I'll wait till tomorrow to put it up. : )**

**Love! : )**


	24. The Beginning

"**Mixi! Wake up, wake up!**" Xiao Qiao's shrill voice tore through my eardrums. I felt her tiny arms trying to haul me up, but to no avail. She clicked her tongue.

"Auntie Mixi, wakey wakey." A small voice gurgled beside my head. My eyes opened momentarily, and a round, happy face grinned a toothless grin. "Wakey?"

"Very good, Zhou Ying!" Xiao Qiao clapped and hoisted her daughter into her arms. The pair nuzzled noses, and Zhou Ying giggled loudly. "Come on, Mixi, wake up!" Xiao Qiao added disapprovingly as my eyes fell close again.

"Let me sleep." I groaned.

"Zhou Ying, should we let Auntie Mi Xun sleep when we have so much to do today? No, right?"

"No!" Zhou Ying squealed happily.

"That's right." Xiao Qiao approved.

"She," I turned over, opening one eye. "is so much like you."

"Lord Zhou Yu says so too! I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not."

"It's a good thing," I sighed, sitting up. "Except for now."

"Rise and shine, Mi Xun!" Sun Shang Xiang hollered, coming through my doorway. She skidded to a halt as she took in my tousled hair and half-lifted eyelids. "What have you been doing these past few hours?"

"Dreaming." I yawned.

"I see." She smirked.

"Not like that!" I snapped, blushing. She did not say anything, but came to my bedside and yanked me out by the ankle. "Hey!"

Zhou Ying clapped again, her eyes alight. "Auntie Shang."

"Aw, did you like that, Ying?" Sun Shang Xiang cooed, pinching the toddler's cheeks lightly. "Want me to do it again?"

"If we are, I'm trading places." I grumbled, rubbing my back as I stood up.

"Auntie Mi Xun, go, go!" Zhou Ying shrieked excitedly.

"Yeah, Mi Xun! You're moving at a snail's pace. Pick it up!" Sun Shang Xiang ordered in her imperious voice. I crossed my arms.

"Well, maybe if you'd get out of my room, I could get ready!" I pointed a finger to the door. Shang Xiang shrugged her shoulders and flounced out of my room. Xiao Qiao grinned at me, then turned to Zhou Ying, who had placed her tiny palm onto her mother's rosy cheek.

"Come on, Ying. Let's go find papa. Okay?"

"Papa!" Zhou Ying nearly fell out of the safe haven in her mother's arms out of sheer excitement. Xiao Qiao winked at me.

"See you later, Mixi." And, with that, she left with my niece in search of Zhou Yu.

I crossed my room to my wardrobe, and yanked the doors open. Pulling down a wrapped garment, I sighed, and began to dress. I struggled a bit by the sleeves area, but the dress slipped on quite smoothly all in all. I stood in front of my mirror and surveyed my hair, wishing I could actually just keep it that way. But no - today, I just couldn't afford to screw anything up, including my appearance. Mentally scolding myself to man up, I grabbed a couple of locks of hair and began twisting.

It turned out pretty well, much to my surprise.

In a matter of about a quarter of an hour, I was all primped up, ready and more or less unrecognizable. I cast one last glance at me - the new me, the proper me, as Da Qiao would comment - then approved, satisfied, before standing up. I took a moment to compose myself, to convince my mind that I was - well, this was it. My life was going to change. Officially.

There was a sharp rap on the door, and without waiting for a "come in", Sun Shang Xiang's head poked into my room once again.

"Great, you're done, and I'm a hundred years old."

"Your sarcasm is the cherry on my day." I replied dryly.

"Awh, Mi Xun! You know I love you. And i don't need to congratulate you for another hundredth time."

"No, but your lack of proper terminology couldn't possibly be my shining beacon of light."

"NOW you're being mean." She pouted. "Hurry up! I'm so excited!"

"Okay, relax! Why are you so antsy?"

"Because I cannot WAIT to see you kiss my toes in thanks, like I said you would when my grand matchmaking plan came true - which, okay, it did." She smirked.

"Ah. Right. Well, don't count on it." I grinned. The Wu Princess punched my arm playfully, then shoved me out the door, steering me to the garden.

* * *

_"I do."_

I guess you sort of figured it out already. Yeah, I kind of did get my happy ending. And you're probably thinking, '_yeah, yeah, Mi Xun. Why are you such a brat?'_. Okay, don't get me wrong. Today, my life changed, literally. I got married to the man I love, who also happens to have been proclaimed the succeeding Prime Minister of Wu just recently (yeah, I know - it was huge. I have a feeling he nearly fainted, but he flat out denies any feeling of wooziness when I ask him). Basically, my life is great - an all-around happy future for both Lu Xun and me, the new Lady Lu (ew. I think it might take more than a little while to get used to that). This, I am excitedly and inexpressibly ecstatically looking forward to.

But, like all things, it came with a price. Small or big - depends on how you look at it, really.

Thing is, I can't fight anymore.

Not that i've found I'm completely sucking at the hack-and-slash thing nowadays - it was part of the deal. No more General Qiao stuff for me anymore.

Which, okay, doesn't sound much like the end of the world, but get this: I have to learn how to be a court lady.

Honestly? Can't I just be my husband's handmaid again?

I guess it won't be as horrible, because Da Qiao will be teaching me - and she has the patience of a saint. Still, the fact remains that it's not something I'm exactly bursting for joy about.

Lu Xun says he doesn't like the idea either. He admitted it was weird, imagining me all proper and flowery and too polite. He told me that if I got caught up in the world of court lady-ness, he might end up leaving me.

I think it was a joke._ I think._ He laughed and all, but I didn't find it particularly amusing at the time (still don't, actually).

* * *

"So do you think you guys are going to get a new room?"

"I'm sorry?" I blinked at Xiao Qiao, who grinned.

"New room? For you and Lu Xun to live in? Together, you know?"

"Oh. I don't know. Yeah, probably." I shrugged. Why was everyone making such a big deal?

"Have you two even discussed it?" She demanded, planting her hands on her hips.

"Well, if you and I are, then probably not, am I right?"

"You guys should."

"Let's not." I suggested, as I spotted Lu Xun approaching us, closely followed by Zhou Yu, who had somehow managed to look much younger than twenty-five for the occasion. We both nodded at the strategists, taking our respective places.

"Let me first offer my congratulations," Zhou Yu said silkily, "To both you, Lu Xun, and your new wife, Lady Lu."

I caught myself from looking around in confusion for who that could be.

"Thank you, Lord Zhou Yu." Lu Xun smiled at his mentor. I didn't know what kind of relationship Zhou Yu and Lu Xun had, if it was a peer-to-peer genius bond, or a student-teacher formality, or a friendship. But, the bottom line was, I wasn't going to get all buddy-buddy with the guy in a snap, whatever the case. So what I did, I just nodded, all quiet and polite and stuff, which turned out really well because I guess they expected me to do that. Lu Xun just glanced at me, then nodded, and I settled satisfied with myself that I did the good-girl thing to do.

"Well, I won't keep you." Zhou Yu added graciously. "Shall we go, Xiao Qiao?"

"Of course, Lord Zhou Yu." Xiao Qiao replied happily. While she was walking away by his side, she turned to me, and mouthed, tell him.

"Tell me what?" Lu Xun turned to me, raising an eyebrow. I looked away, reddening. "Mi Xun?"

"How are you even so sure that's what she said?" I argued, my bottom lip popping out. He rolled his eyes.

"Mi Xun, I'm not as stupid as you might have come to believe."

"I don't think you are!" I defended myself. "I just thought - well - maybe you read her lips wrong!"

"What did she mean, Mi Xun?"

"Fine." I groaned. "She tried discussing sharing a room."

"With her?" He asked, appalled.

"No! With you."

"How absurd." He replied simply.

"I know!" I sighed, relieved.

"Of course I'd already had it arranged. No need to discuss it." He smiled as my mouth fell open. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course." I squeaked, my voice two octaves higher. "No problem."

"Very good. And by the way," He leaned in, a small smile playing on his full lips. "You look very beautiful tonight, Mi Xun."

"Really?" I asked timidly, my face flushing a deep red.

"Really." He chucked, taking my face in his hands. "I love you."

"And I love you." I whispered, my eyes locking with his, losing myself in his intense, golden gaze. "More than anything in the world."

"Then I am glad," He murmured, "That you feel the same way as I."

His lips grazed against mine, and I felt my knees grow weak - they buckled suddenly, and he immediately caught my arm. He pulled away, laughing. "Mi Xun, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, what have you been taking?" I asked woozily, pulling myself upright.

"You're accusing me of being intoxicated?"

"Just do it again, I won't fall this time."

"Alright." He reeled me in again. Our foreheads touched lightly - it was funny, especially to someone who had only been witnessing the scene. But to me, who had been experiencing it, touching foreheads was very, very close to a shallow heaven. My eyes fluttered close, and my mouth trembled slightly, waiting. A feather-light pressure met my lips.

A loud bang echoed through the banquet hall. Surprised, we pulled apart, and saw a streak of red make its way towards us at top speed. As it drew closer, I realized with some confusion that it was Sun Shang Xiang, with an indescribably furious expression almost etched into her usually easy-going features. Her emerald eyes glinted with the malice of murder. Frightened, I took a step back, but she stopped directly in front of my new husband, pointing a thin finger at him.

"**YOU**." She growled, almost knocking everyone in a five mile radius back with the intensity of her glare.

"Shang Xiang, woah. Relax. What's wrong?" I held her by the shoulders, but she shrugged my grip off with so much force I was thrown back into Lu Xun's arms.

"What's wrong?" She shrieked. My ears popped loudly. "You sneaking, conniving, evil little strategist!"

"Huh?" I blinked, and turned - to add to my confusion, Lu Xun's face was not one of utter taken aback-ness that I'd completely expected it to be. In fact, it was quite calm, and very reasonable.

"Ask him!" She directed my attention to Lu Xun once again, and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"It was an arrangement made in Wu's best interest, Princess. And I assure you that as long as you play your part in it very well, you will be in and out of the fray in no time." He ignored me, gazing innocently at her.

"I'm not following." I shook my head.

"Oh, tell her, Lu Xun." Sun Shang Xiang seethed, her teeth gritted. Practically everyone was staring pointedly at the scene she was making. _"Tell her what you did to me."_

_

* * *

_

**_Author's Note_: THE END.**

**I would say goodbye, but that would be a total lie! There's still a sequel, and you know it. ; )**

**Thanks again for reading, and watch out for the sequel, _Hidden Blade._**

**Love! : )**


End file.
